Equinoccio
by Baki-Love-Edward
Summary: Todo se retoma antes de Crepúsculo, una híbrida llega a la casa de los Cullen. Nuevos personajes y una sola perspectiva. OoC
1. Prologo

**Hola a tods los que se dignan a leer mi fanfic (pues no es nada del otro mundo, a parte de ser el primero) Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer excepto Silvia, Leo y alguno que otro que aún no está decidido si saldrá.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Atte: Baki**

* * *

Calor. Sed. Fuego en mi garganta.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vislumbré fue lo más hermoso, pero más horroroso que haya visto en mi corta vida.

Mi madre. Con su larga melena lisa oscura, su preciosa cara llena de sudor y sangre.

Sus preciosos ojos marrón chocolate brillaban, no sabía si de felicidad o porque estábamos a punto de morir abrasadas por el fuego abrasador.

Respiré un par de veces y un magnifico y delicioso olor llego hasta mi. Sin pensármelo dos veces, mordí a mi madre.

-Bebe hija, bebe mi preciosa Silvia…- esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Cuando sacie mi sed por completo, sentí unas pisadas de alguien que andaba cerca.

De repente, el mundo empezó a girar y lo empecé a ver todo borroso hasta que cerré los ojos.

Pensé que era la muerte, y me lo merecía, pues había matado a mi madre. Todos los recuerdos de mi corta vida empezaron a desvanecerse hasta que ya no recordé mi propio nombre.

Oscuridad…

Más oscuridad…

No sé si habían pasado días, horas, meses o años, pero de repente noté que alguien me cogía.

-¿Qué clase de criatura es?-preguntó una voz que me pareció la más hermosa del mundo.

-Una híbrida- contesto una voz masculina igual de hermosa que la anterior.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Carlisle?- así que el hombre se llamaba Carlisle.

-No lo sé Esme,-la dueña de la hermosa voz se llamaba Esme- lo primero es sacarla de aquí, no sé cómo puede haber sobrevivido al incendio, llevémosla a casa y alimentémosla.

-¿Cómo se lo tomarán los demás?

-Ella es casi como nosotros, solo que con su parte humana, no creo que tengan nada en contra de ella.

-Pero Carlisle, su corazón bombea sangre… puede ser un inconveniente para Jasper.

Suspiró. Por lo que tardo en contestar, supuse que se estaba planteando lo que la dijo Esme.

-No podemos dejarla aquí, ya se acostumbraran.-dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

De repente abrí los ojos. Sentí como alguien aguantaba la respiración, ¿tan horrorosa era?

-Es… es preciosa…-susurró la voz de Esme titubeando, la contemplé, era el rostro más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, y nada que decir de los ojos, unos preciosos orbes dorados rodeaban sus pupilas negras.- Déjamela coger- dijo mientras sentía como me transportaban a sus brazos y pude ver la cara de Carlisle, otro que tal, hermosísimo, con los mimos preciosos ojos que Esme- Ven aquí pequeña… ¿cómo la llamaremos?

De repente, sentí que algo duro resbalaba de las matas en las que estaba rodeada. Carlisle, con un movimiento rápido, lo cogió y lo miro.

-Silvia…-dijo con su hermosa voz- bonito nombre, igual que ella y sus preciosos ojos marrón chocolate.

¿Qué tendrían mis ojos de especial comparados con los suyos? Si pudiese hablar, les contestaría que estaban del todo equivocados, pues los suyos estaba segura de que eran los más hermosos del mundo en comparación con mis normales ojos chocolate.

-Bueno Silvia-dijo Esme- vámonos a tu nuevo hogar.

_Esperar un momento,_ quise decir, pero solo salió un sollozo de mi boca, supuse que era demasiado joven para hablar, pero… ¿qué _extraña _criatura era yo?, ¿de dónde había venido? Supuse que todas estas cuestiones se responderían con el tiempo… Sabía que esto tampoco era el final y que todo acababa de empezar…


	2. Recuerdos

****

Bueno, pues aquí os traigo el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Atte: Baki**

* * *

-SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS-

Unos rayos de sol golpearon mi cara. Guao, sol en Forks, ¿qué hora será? Mire mi reloj de mesilla. Las siete y cuarto pasadas. Suspiré. Otro día que me había levantado demasiado pronto, bueno, _al menos tendrás tus buenos días abajo_, pensé para darme ánimos. Poco a poco me fui desperezando y levantándome de la cama. Me estiré y mira mi pijama. Todavía no me creía como podía dejar que Alice me tratase como su Barbie y me dejase ponerme estos mini-pijamas, total, ¿a quién iba a deslumbrar?

Me baje de la cama y fui bajando las escaleras poco a poco para desayunar. Termine de bajar las escaleras y, como la rutina de todos los días, me encontraba a unas perfectas y deslumbrantes estatuas pulidas, solo que a diferencia de las estatuas normales y corrientes, estas me saludaban.

-¡Buenos días hermanita!- me canturreó Alice al oído, ¿o debería decir gritó? Con Alice al lado siempre tenias buenos días, porque con sus abrazos evasivos y su sonrisa imborrable de angelito, ¿quién no va a serlo?

-Buenos días- contesté con un poco de pereza, aún estaba un poco grogui. Creo que incluso todavía veía las nubes y los unicornios volando que veía en el sueño que había tenido. Creo que a veces se me pega la infantilería de Emmett.

-Buenos días- me dijo Edward, ocultando una sonrisa, supongo que por mis pensamientos, puaj, ojala no me los pudiera leer. _Maldito hermanito viejales lee mentes,_ pensé, sabiendo que me oiría. Soltó una carcajada, haciendo que todos los de la salan le mirasen como si fuese de otro planeta o estuviese loco, pero de repente dejaron de mirarle así, supuse que ya sabían que se estaba riendo por una de las muchas estupideces que pasan por mi cabeza.

-Buenos días querida- me dijeron al compás Carlisle y Esme dándome un abrazo como siempre.

-Buenos días- contesté, ya desperezándome y bostezando.

-Buenos días mi torpe hermanita- me dijo Emmett, dándome suaves golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo, como si fuese un bicho raro, supuse que sería para ver si todavía seguía grogui y con si un simple golpecito todavía me podía caer para reírse sin parar encima de mí.

-Buenos días- conteste medio refunfuñando y poniendo los ojos en blanco, no me gustaba que Emmett me llamase torpe por mi notable falta de equilibrio, ¿Qué pasa, la gente tiene defectos? Aunque ya sé que soy un bicho raro, pero no hace falta que me lo restrieguen por la cara…

Hoy creo que Edward estaba más feliz que de costumbre, porque no paraba de reírse de mí y de mis ocurrencias. Puse de nuevo los ojos en blanco.

-Buenos días- me dijeron al coro Rosalie y Jasper. Digamos que, cuando llegué a casa, Rosalie me cuido como si fuese su propia hija, según me habían dicho, ella siempre había querido ser madre, así que me caía bastante bien. Y con Jasper, bueno, con Jasper no me preocupaba, sabía que el pobre hacía todos los días un gran esfuerzo para no tirarse a mi cuello a beber mi sangre, sí, a beber mi sangre, pues en esta familia éramos vampiros, excepto yo, la híbrida, la semihumano semivampiro, la bicho raro, como me apodaba yo, la oveja negra.

Nadie sabía ni mi procedencia, ni de donde venia ni de cómo narices había llegado al mundo, pues Carlisle y Esme me encontraron en una de sus expediciones de caza, cerca de una caseta quemada y en ruinas, agonizando de sed. Nunca les sabría agradecer lo que hicieron por mí.

-Buenos días-dijo esa voz de ángel que hacía que mi corazón se saltase un latido, esa voz que estaba presente en la mayoría de mis sueños, esa voz hermosa que salía de la boca de el clon de mi hermanito Edward. Supuse que justamente en este momento estaría escuchando mis pensamientos, intente no pensar en eso, porque si no me ruborizaría, y ya no se me ocurrían mas escusas que decir cada vez que me pasaba, porque, claramente, no les iba a decir que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de mi hermano Leo, sí, así se llamaba, Leonard Thomas Masen Cullen, Leo para los amigos. Espero que el viejales de mi hermano no diga nada de lo que pasa por mi cabeza, porque, ya sabe que si dice algo, se queda sin colmillos y aparte, sabe que me haría un gran daño.

Al pensar esto, las risas de mi hermanito _viejales, _como le llamaba yo, cesaron, supuse que por respuesta a lo que acababa de decir.

No es que no me atreviese a decirle a Leo que estaba enamorada de él, bueno, lo confieso, no me atrevería, pero, según las condiciones, el nunca podría estar enamorado de mí, pues el olor de mi sangre, era más sabrosa para el que nadie. Intentaba no pensar mucho en esto, pues me dolía que él estuviera sufriendo por mi culpa, sólo porque parece que yo vine al mundo expresamente hecha para fastidiarle, aún recuerdo el día que Esme y Carlisle me trajeron a casa…

//FLASHBACK//

Sentía como el viento movía mis cabellos, supuse que estaban corriendo, quería suplicarles que tenía sed, y hambre, pero de mi boca solo salían sollozos.

-Espero que lleguemos pronto- dijo Esme- quiero que Edward intente leer sus pensamientos, al menos para ver si tiene la más mínima idea de lo que quiere- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se daban cuenta de que estaba entendiendo todo lo que decían?

-Ya queda poco pequeña-me dijo Carlisle- mira, hay esta tu nuevo hogar- me dijo señalando con la barbilla una enorme y preciosa casa.

-Edward- dijo Esme, como si estuviera llamando a alguien que tenia a unos escasos metros, pero solo estábamos Carlisle y yo a su lado, que yo sema, una persona medianamente normal no puede oír eso a larga distancia, pero de repente, un hermoso muchacho apareció a nuestro lado. Al verme, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Pero cómo…?- dijo con su voz de ángel estrangulada-¿qué es?¿porque la traéis?¿no veis que corre aquí peligro?-dijo mientras su tono iba subiendo hasta alcanzar un tono de rabia-¿cómo se os ocurre traer a una humana?- dijo tan enfadado que me asusté y empecé a llorar.

-¡Edward!- dijo Esme, mientras me acunaba en sus brazos para calmarme.

-Edward, hijo mío, cálmate- le dijo Carlisle a el chico que se había enfadado- no es humana, tampoco es vampiro, es una híbrida- como respuesta a esto, los ojos de Edward se abrieron más si era posible, y me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, y disculpa.

-Pero pensaba que solo eran mitos- dijo Edward titubeando y mirando al suelo buscando algún sentido a las palabras de Carlisle

-Hijo, nosotros también somos mitos, y míranos- dijo Carlisle.

_Pero bueno, _pensé, _¿alguien es capaz de decirme que es lo que está pasando aquí o qué? _De repente, Edward me miro como si fuese un extraterrestre.

-La…-dijo con voz estrangulada- la híbrida nos está entendiendo…

De repente solo se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa, por fin alguien me escuchaba. Lo intentare de nuevo. _Tengo sed, y hambre, mucha,_ pensé.

-La híbrida dice que tiene sed y hambre, mucha- dijo Edward ya más calmado.

-La híbrida tiene nombre, se llama Silvia- dijo Esme- ven aquí, te llevaremos a casa y te daremos de comer y beber, Carlisle, prepara las reservas que tienes para el hospital.

-¿Cómo? ¿La habéis tenido menos de unas horas y ya la habéis puesto nombre?- preguntó extrañado, pero de repente, su semblante cambió a paz- ah- respondió, supuse que había leído la mente de Carlisle o Esme, ¡jooooo, yo también quiero hacer eso! Y de repente, empecé a escuchar vocecitas que no sabían de donde provenían

-_Que especie más rara-_ dijo Carlisle, eh, un momento… ¡Carlisle no había articulado ninguna palabra! ¿Me estaría volviendo loca?

-_que sensación más extraña- _dijo Edward, bueno, en realidad no dijo nada, creo que fue producto de mi imaginación o, sí, lo más seguro es que me hubiese vuelto loca_- parece como si algo en mi interior faltase… ¿mmm?- _de repente me miro-_ tu… ¿t-tu me estas escuchando?- _supuse que pensó, porque no sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que estaba escuchando.

-_Sí-_ pensé, a lo que a su respuesta, los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas, ¿_Cómo pueden quedarse dentro y no salirse de tantas veces que los ha abierto así_?- me pregunté-_puaj, ya no quiero hacer lo que hace Edward-_ y de repente las voces se desvanecieron.

-Carlisle- dijo Edward con voz estrangulada, no sé cómo no se había muerto ya de las "estranguladeces" que decía- la hí…-carraspeó- Silvia, ha estado escuchando nuestros pensamientos.

-Debe de ser su don- dijo Esme con alegría en la cara, ¿mi don? ¿Qué es eso?

-Llevémosla a casa- dijo Edward, por primera vez con un tono de alegría en la voz- tenemos que contárselo a los demás- y a continuación añadió- Esme, ¿me la dejas?

Aquí, como no hacía falta comunicación por palabras, solo sentí que me transportaban de unos brazos a otros y veía la cara de Edward, que ahora que me daba cuenta, era preciosa, como las de Carlisle y Esme, ¿Por qué no podía ser yo también así de hermosa? Algo que pensé le hizo reír y dijo- tu ya eres hermosa Silvia- de repente sentí calor en mis mejillas, a lo que volvió a reír.

Cuando entramos en la enorme casa, todo paso muy rápido, lo único que vi fue a Edward abalanzarse sobre mí con la cara llena de ira y… ¿hambre? Y con los ojos más oscuros que había visto en mi vida, ¿o era alguien igual que él?, porque, que yo sepa, Edward me tenía en brazos, y luego, otro cuerpo más grande y musculoso abalanzarse sobre él.

-Pararle- dijo Edward con voz seria, guao, yo creo que este chico es bipolar, cambia de emociones como de conjuntos de ropa. Me reí de mi propia gracia, pero me di cuenta de que la atmósfera que había a mi alrededor no era la misma que yo tenía. Mire a los lados y lo que vi me heló hasta los huesos de miedo. Dos chicos, uno alto, moreno, musculoso y hermoso junto con otro un poco más bajo, rubio y menos musculoso pero no menos guapo, estaban sujetando al ser, un clon de Edward, que a mí me pareció el ser más hermoso en la faz de la Tierra, pero su semblante estaba lleno de ira e intentaba escapar de la jaula que habían hecho los otros dos chicos con sus brazos.

-¿Leo, hijo mío, qué pasa?- preguntó Esme al chico, con la voz llena de ansiedad. Ahora que me daba cuenta, había más gente en la sala, dos chicas más, una rubia y esbelta y otra morena y con aspecto de duendecillo, aunque las dos igual de guapas, observaban desde el otro lado de la sala la escena.

-Su sangre- dijo Edward, por arte de magia, todos lo miraron, como si el tuviese el remedio al fin del mundo- le atrae más que nada en el mundo- al decir esto, un rompecabezas que había en mi mente se formó y muchas respuestas acudieron de repente, la primera era que aquel chico quería matarme y, la segunda, aunque no menos importante era que aquellos chicos de la sala me habían salvado de una muerte segura. Muchas más cosas se juntaron en mi mente, haciendo que eso pareciese un caos total. Volví a mirar al chico, consciente ahora del peligro, su semblante estaba lleno de ira, pero a la vez pude distinguir que también estaba lleno de dolor, supuse que por mi culpa, fue tal la tristeza que me invadió que rompí a llorar, cosa que alarmó a todos y parece que despertó aquel chico, Leo, que me miraba, aunque seguí viendo dolor en su rostro.

-Mirar- dijo Esme viniendo hacía mí- tiene miedo.

-No es miedo lo que tiene- dijo el chico rubio- siente… pena.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Jasper?- pregunto la chica morena con un tono como de campanitas mientras todos miraban a Jasper.

-Le da pena el dolor que hay en Leo por su culpa- dijo Edward, al que todos miraron, incluso Leo, cuyo semblante ya no tenía dolor e ira, si no sorpresa y parecía haberse serenado, y después me miraron a mí, con… ¿amor en los ojos?

-Déjamela- dijo la chica rubia mirándome con ternura- mientras ve a ver si puedes calmar a Leo- dijo mientras Edward me posaba en sus brazos-tranquila, aquí estarás a salvo- me dijo mientras me hacia cucamonas, a lo que no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa.

-No hace falta- dijo la hermosa voz de Leo, mirando al suelo… ¿avergonzado?_ aquí todo es hermoso, _pensé, _incluso cuando la gente está con ira_ - ya estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo la voz masculina del chico de al lado.

-Sí - dijeron al unísono Jasper, Edward y Leo, entonces, Jasper y el chico forzudo le soltaron, a lo que el suspiro.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Leo.

-No tío, no pued…- dijo el chico musculoso, pero Leo le corto levantando una mano.

-No Emmett- dijo Leo, el chico musculoso se llamaba Emmett- no puedo quedarme aquí mientras este ella- me señalo con un movimiento de barbilla- podría matarla…

-Pero Leo, no te vayas- dijo Esme con voz suplicante- haremos algo para que no pase eso, investigaremos, pero por favor no te vayas- dijo Esme sollozando.

-No- fue la respuesta de Leo, una respuesta con un todo dolorido y arrepentido. Un clic hizo en mi cabeza, como cuando se enciende una bombilla. Una familia se estaba rompiendo, pero no por cualquier crisis, no, sino por _mí_ culpa.

No, eso no podía pasar, me iría yo, que se quedase él, no podía pensar que por mi culpa, una familia se rompiese y quedase dolorida.

-_No te vayas, me iré yo-_pensé con todas mis fuerzas, suplicando que algún sonido saliese de mi boca, pero lo único que salió fue un sollozo. Edward me miro, como si fuese la última esperanza.

-Ella no quiere que te vayas- a lo que todos respondieron con un jadeo, incluso el propio Leo- quiere que te quedes, que se irá ella si hace falta.

Leo me miró y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, de repente, una voz sonó en mi cabeza, con la misma voz de Leo.

-¿_Harías eso por mi?- _dijo la voz, a lo que yo no hice más que asentir.

Nuestras miradas seguían unidas, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que se había rendido, de repente me sentí muy cansada, y mis parpados se fueron cerrando, pero supe que dormiría tranquila, pues esa familia, tan hermosa, no se rompería por mi culpa.

//FIN DEL FLASHBACK//


	3. Salida Peligrosa

**El segundo capítulo, pronto traeré el tercero, cuarto y quinto (pues ya los tengo escritos)**

**Atte: Baki**

* * *

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pues me sentía culpable que Leo pasase ese infierno sólo porque yo estaba a su lado, y, también me daba cuenta de que yo nunca podría ser correspondida por él, no porque él fuese mucho más guapo y listo que yo, si no porque se veía a la legua que él no me amaba, aunque me mirase de forma diferente a los demás, pero siempre supuse que era por mi sangre.

-Buenos días-conteste de repente, al darme cuenta de que me había quedado pensando demasiado tiempo. Todos me miraron con una sonrisa en la cara, era normal que me quedase tiempo pensando en las musarañas, a lo que me sonrojé, como siempre.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Esme, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara y cogiéndome de los hombros- iros al instituto que si no llegaréis tarde, además, con tantos buenos días no vais a dejar a Silvia desayunar- dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo y se volvía a mirarme con su sonrisa en la cara, a veces me preguntaba cómo una persona podía estar feliz tanto tiempo.

-Adiós- fueron diciendo uno a uno mientras salían por la puerta, a veces me daban envidia, ellos podía ir al instituto y yo no, pero claro, debido a mi crecimiento acelerado por culpa de ser lo que era, un bicho raro, tenía que quedarme en casa, pues, que yo sepa, la gente normal y corriente no crece en un año lo que crece en tres, por poner un ejemplo, pues no tenía ganas de hacer operaciones de matemáticas, así que Carlisle y Esme me enseñaban por la mañana todo lo que sabía, mayoritariamente Esme, pues Carlisle se tenía que ir al trabajo en el hospital, otra cosa que envidiaba, pues él podía andar con sangre alrededor con toda tranquilidad mientras nosotros nos pondríamos inquietos, mi sueño era poder algún día convertirme en médico, como Carlisle.

Me fui a la cocina y me senté en uno de los taburetes mientras Esme me preparaba el desayuno. Como no los prepare pronto, creo que podría quedarme dormida encima de la mesa, pues hoy me había despertado varias veces por la noche y aparte, pronto.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Carlisle- adiós- y se fue, dejando un casto beso a Esme y un beso en mi frente. Suspiré, también me daban envidia ellos, tenían pareja y eran felices. Pero siempre mi rareza por el medio. El olor de unos huevos con bacon me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Adiós- contesté metiéndome un cacho de huevo que quemaba, pero me daba igual, pues tenía mucha hambre. Los dos se rieron y Carlisle se fue.

-Bueno…-dijo Esme distraídamente, Esme nunca hacía eso, algo tramaba- se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿quieres algo en especial?-me preguntó.

Mi cumpleaños. No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido. Mire el calendario. Estábamos a cuatro de Junio, quedaban dos días para mi cumpleaños. Suspiré. Si que quería algo en especial, me gustaría que las cosas cambiasen, que dejase de ser un bicho raro y que Leo me amase tanto como le amo a él, pero claro, los sueños no se vuelven realidad, y este no era para nada realista, así que deje el tema y conteste algo que también era verdad.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, me has pillado desprevenida- dije mirando de nuevo al calendario, seis años, suspiré, iba a cumplir seis años, pero raramente tendría el aspecto de una niña de seis años, tendría el aspecto de una que acaba de cumplir los dieciséis o se acerca.

-Bueno no te agobies, todavía tienes unos cuantos días para pensarlo- me dijo intentando calmarme, algo había visto en mi rostro que no la había gustado, así que me calme.

-Podéis comprarme lo que queráis- dije terminando de desayunar, ya que lo había estado meditando y no quería nada en especial, a parte de mi sueño que era vagamente realista, por no decir nada.

-Bueno- dijo riendo- si eso es lo que quieres… aunque tengo que asegurarte que Alice no te va a dejar tan tranquila- uff, la pequeña demonio Alice, Esme tenía razón, supongo que no me dejaría tranquila hasta que le dijese lo que quería, aunque, pensándolo bien, Alice con tal de gastarse dinero e ir de compras era feliz. Me reí internamente.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo- dije- me voy a cambiar de ropa- ya que todavía estaba en pijama, o mini-pijama debería de decir.

Me puse un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que tenia por ahí para estar por casa, total, no tenía pensado salir, y si salía, ya me cambiaría. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Esme y con una pila de libros apilados encima de la mesa, genial, hoy tocaba estudiar Literatura, Filosofía, Geografía e Historia, lo que menos me gustaba, y espera, que luego quedaba lo de después del almuerzo.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde empezamos?- me dijo Esme alegremente, sabía perfectamente que las cosas que estudiaba los viernes no me gustaban ni un pelo, pero hay que mirarle el lado bueno, al día siguiente no habría clases en el instituto y tampoco tendría que estudiar yo.

-Por… Literatura- respondí con un tono aburrido, pues de todas ellas, Literatura era la que menos me gustaba, todo eso que tiene que ver con palabras, verbos y cosas que utilizas día a día hablando y no necesitas estudiar, no íbamos por la misma onda.

-Pues venga, a ver que toca hoy…- dijo Esme abriéndome el libro.

La mañana se paso rápido, más rápido de lo normal, después de estudiar Filosofía, Geografía e Historia, almorcé y toco lo que me gustaba del viernes, la parte de Matemáticas, Trigonometría, Calculo y por último, Dibujo. Esme sabía que me encantaba el dibujo, por eso me puso esta "clase" a última hora de mi "horario especial", como lo llamaba yo, así tenía más tiempo, especificando, toda la tarde, y lo hacía más tranquilamente, aunque esto más que una clase, parecía una hora libre, pues dibujaba lo que me venía en gana.

Fui a mirar por los amplios cristales de la casa para ver si veía algo que me inspirara, por el camino hacia los cristales me encontré varios cuadros, todos con dibujos míos. Que apreciaran mi arte me gustaba mucho, pero no había que sobrepasarse colgándola por toda la casa. Al fin llegue a los cristales, mire por todos los lados y me encontré una pequeña ardilla que tenía en sus manos una bellota. Esta imagen se me quedó grabada en la mente y me dedique a reproducirla en mi hoja de dibujo. Cogí un lápiz y empecé a dibujar poco a poco sus ojos, su cabeza, el torso, sus manitas sujetando la bellota, hasta completarla entera, luego, cogí un lápiz un poco más oscuro y empecé a hacer los detalles, cuando termine, con otro lápiz más oscuro todavía, empecé a repasarlo, a darle volumen y realismo y a hacerle las sombras.

Estaba tan sumida en el dibujo que no me di cuenta de que los chicos había vuelto del instituto hasta que una voz me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Que bonito- dijo una voz con asombro, aunque sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, me gire para ver el rostro del dueño, porque puede que por estar tan inmersa en el dibujo, se me fuese algún tornillo, como de costumbre.

Y ahí estaba, con sus ojos dorados fijos en mí, su pelo cobrizo, igual que el de Edward, pero el suyo, no sé porqué extraña razón, me gustaba mil veces más, estaba ligeramente despeinado, haciendo que le diese un toque sexy, un momento… ¿sexy?. Silvia… deberías alejarte de Emmett y Rosalie y de sus cavilaciones durante un tiempo… Una sonrisa traviesa le cruzó el rostro, que por cierto, estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. El pulso se me disparó. A estas alturas, ya tenía que saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza hasta un gato que solía pasarse por allí. Deseché esa idea y gire la cabeza para mirarme las manos, que de repente me parecieron muy interesantes.

-Ehh… sí, muchas gracias- dije saliendo de mis ensoñaciones.

-De nada, ¿me dejas verlo más de cerca?- pregunto acercando una mano hacia el dibujo.

-¡Claro!- ¿qué pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que se lo dejaba! Cogí el dibujo y se lo dejé. Al dejárselo, nuestras manos se rozaron y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron ese punto, lo cual me dejaron estática. El también pareció notarlo, pues se quedó quieto unos segundos, pero lo más seguro es que fuesen imaginaciones mías. Suspiré. Yo y mí sobre desarrollada imaginación.

Al pensar en eso, pensamientos pasados vinieron a mi mente, de cuando Leo empezó a tener más contacto conmigo, no es que mi sangre dejase de hacer el mismo efecto, ni por asombro, tampoco es que hubiese cambiado de olor, solo que, con el pasó de los días, parece que se fue acostumbrando, aunque no tenía tanto contacto físico conmigo como los demás, pero cuando era pequeña solíamos hablar de muchas cosas. He de añadir, que Leo era ligeramente infantilizado, no como Emmett, que a Emmett no había quien el superase, tenía el cuerpo de alguien de 20 años pero la mentalidad de un crío de 4, y si empezábamos a hablar de temas concretos, la de uno de 12 en la casita de playboy.

He de decir que ese toque de Leo me gustaba, pues no era tan aburrido como Edward, que era más soso que unas patatas fritas sin sal y, además, se acoplaba a mí, pues yo también era ligeramente infantilizada. Hoy un gruñido sordo y mire a Edward, tenía en la cara una mueca de dolor y enfado fingida, pero yo ya llevaba tantos años viviendo con él, bueno, eran pocos comparados con los que habían vivido el resto, que ya sabía cuando actuaba y cuando no. Como respuesta, le saque la lengua, a lo que él no tuvo más remedio que reír.

-Un día de estos te arrepentirás Silvia, el que avisa o es traidor…- dijo Edward, ya estamos con los refranes, ¿ves como eres aburrido, Edward? Pensé precisamente para que el me oyera. Iba a decir algo cuando Leo se le adelantó.

-Un día de estos me tienes que enseñar a dibujar- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Es que tú no sabes hacer ya de todo?- pregunté- a no… que no sabes tocar la guitarra- dije con fingido desinterés, a lo que él se echó a reír- te enseñaré a dibujar cuando tú me enseñes a tocar el piano- solté sin pensar.

Él, al igual que Edward y Rosalie, sabía tocar el piano, aunque a mí me parecía que era el que mejor tocaba. Siempre me asombraba de las maravillosas melodías que podían hacer un par de manos en un instrumento cómo ese, no sé cuantas veces había soñado que esas manos compusiesen una de sus preciosas melodías para mi… Silvia, céntrate, me dije a mi misma.

Bueno, como iba pensando, Leo sabía tocar el piano, pero no la guitarra, cosa que era otra de mis pocos talentos, así que siempre nos estábamos chinchando diciendo que éramos mejores músicos que el otro, cosa que le tenía que dar la razón, pues el tocaba mucho mejor que yo, pero me gustaban esas pequeñas riñas que teníamos, que siempre acababan en risas.

-¡Claro!- me prometió imitando lo que yo había dicho antes y se sentó de golpe a mi lado, saltando desde el respaldo en el impoluto sofá blanco- ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?- me preguntó.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, se estaba acercando el crepúsculo y no había salido de casa en todo el día.

-Cuando venga de dar un paseo- dije- llevo en casa todo el día y necesito tomar el aire y mover las piernas un poco- añadí mientras me estiraba notablemente.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pero antes de subirlas me di la vuelta y, tal y como me esperaba, Alice estaba dando saltitos detrás de mí.

-Alice, voy a dar un paseo, no a salir en un desfile de modelos, así que no hace falta que sea tu Barbie durante esa tarde.

Me puso uno de esos pucheros suyos tan especiales, que hacían que a todos se nos cayese la baba, excepto a mí, pues estaba tan acostumbrada que ya no me hacían efecto.

-No- dije secamente, a lo que Alice se dio la vuelta enfurruñada y todos empezaron a reír.

Llegue a mi habitación y me enfunde unos vaqueros, una camiseta color pistacho de manga corta con vuelo, de esas que se aprietan en el pecho y unos deportivos. Para ir de paseo por el bosque no estaba nada mal, ¿no? Me peine mi pelo largo, castaño y liso, sin olvidarme de mi flequillo, me encantaba. Me miré al espejo, no era poco llamativo ni nada del otro mundo, suficiente para lo que iba a hacer, así que decidí bajar las escaleras para irme. Cuando llegue a la puerta, me despidieron.

-Ten cuidado- dijeron al unísono, como siempre, pues sabían a donde me dirigía, al bosque, aunque no tenía nada de peligroso, pero por si las moscas…- y no tardes- añadieron Esme y Carlisle, siempre preocupándose demasiado por mí.

Cuando puse un pie en el suelo del bosque, eché a correr. Era tal la sensación de libertad que sentías que te daban ganas de correr y no parar. Era una de las cosas que había adquirido de los vampiros, poder correr rápida e incesablemente, bueno, incesablemente no, porque tenía que parar a tomar respiros, pero más rápido y durante más tiempo que los humanos sí, lo suficiente como para poder subir una montaña en unos minutos, y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

En uno de mis otros paseos, subiendo esta montaña, me encontré una gran piedra que sobresalía y tenía unas hermosas vistas a la mayoría del bosque de la península Olympic. Además, si venías en el amanecer o en el crepúsculo, la vista era mucho más maravillosa. Instantáneamente, me enamoré de este lugar nada más verlo y solía venir siempre que podía, pues era mi lugar feliz y me libraba de mis preocupaciones y de todo el mundo. Allí siempre se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Llegue justo para ver el crepúsculo y para quedarme un rato más, pues quería estar un rato a solas sin nadie que me leyese la mente y me estuviese observando cada momento, así que me tumbe y cerré los ojos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me había quedado dormida, y no unos minutos, si no casi hora y media, los rayos del sol ya no se veían ene l horizonte y solo se veían infinitas estrellas. Se deben de estar muriendo de preocupación, pensé.

-Me van a matar… ¡me van a crujir viva!- y me reí, esa frase no era mía, la decían en un programa de humor que solíamos ver todos los viernes, vaya, precisamente hoy era viernes. Una brisa fresca, más fría de lo normal, sopló. Me estremecí.

Note cierto calor en la frente y me la toque. ¡Mierda! ¡Me había subido la fiebre! Supuse que esta noche tocaría sesión de dormir con Alice, pues los medicamentos no me afectaban y tenían siempre que dormir cerca de su frío cuerpo, porque, aparte de que mi temperatura corporal era un poco más alta de lo normal, cuando me subía la fiebre, por la noche, tenía pesadillas y lo pasaba bastante mal. Solo dormía con Alice, pues Rosalie tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con Emmett, cosas que no me interesaban y me importaban pues eran asquerosas… Salí corriendo rápidamente hacia la casa, cuando de repente, me encontré con un enorme oso. Instintivamente, me pare delante de él, por lo que se dio la vuelta y me enseñó sus dientes relucientes. ¡¿Qué narices hace un oso en los bosques de Forks?! Deje eso para luego porque me di cuenta de que no importaba. Mi cerebro empezó a funcionar. Mi familia única y exclusivamente me dejaba cazar arces y otros animales inofensivos. Animales como el puma o los osos no, pues la parte que tenía de humana es que era casi tan frágil como los humanos, solo un poco más resistente, pero no lo suficiente como para que una mordedura de un puma o un zarpazo de un oso me matasen. No me di cuenta del peligro hasta que el oso levando su enorme brazo. Cerré los ojos, me lleve las manos a los oídos y chille con todas mis fuerzas.

De repente, oí un gruñido gutural y seguidamente, el sonido de algo que se choca contra algo, solo que esta vez a lo bestia, hoy mas gruñidos y alaridos del oso, que pronto cesaron. Me quede estática. Tenía tanto miedo que me había dejado clavada en el suelo.

Por arte de magia, unos brazos pétreos, pero acogedores, me rodearon abrazándome con repentina ansiedad.

-Silvia, ¿estás bien?- dijo con ansiedad la voz de un ángel que se parecía a la de Leo, supuse que el miedo y la fiebre me estaban afectando y estaba delirando, así que, simplemente disfrute del momento, aunque fuese un sueño muy realista, y abrace con fuerza al ángel.

De repente, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y empecé a llorar sin cesar.

-Shhh- me dijo Leo acariciando mi pelo intentando relajarme y con cierto tono de alivio en la voz- ya estas a salvo, todo paso- y seguidamente, dejo un beso en mi frente. Esto seguramente era la fiebre, si, era la fiebre, Leo nunca me daría un beso, ¿o sí? Silvia, no te hagas falsas ilusiones… Después de unos minutos, que a mí me parecieron los mejores de mi vida, cese de llorar y mire a mi salvador. No me pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, era Leo, ¿en realidad había pasado todo esto de verdad? Repentinamente, me tocó la frente.

-Tienes fiebre- repuso- te llevaré a que te vea Carlisle- y seguidamente me cogió en brazos y me llevo a la velocidad de la luz a casa.

En cuanto puso un pie en casa, una avalancha de preguntas vinieron de repente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita algo?- preguntas como estas salían únicamente de voces masculinas, supuse que las chicas se habían ido a cazar, eran tantas las preguntas que, mezcladas con la fiebre, me produjeron un terrible dolor de cabeza a lo que puse una cara de dolor de lo que, al parecer, Leo se enteró.

-Callaos, dejarla descansar- dijo con tono protector a lo que de repente todos se callaron- Carlisle- dijo llamándole- ven, creo que le ha subido la fiebre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Alice y las demás se han ido de caza.

La fiebre y el sueño estaban haciendo efecto en mí, lo único que vi fui a Carlisle preguntar a Leo si estaba seguro y luego asentir. Supuse que habrían tenido una de esas conversaciones que tienen mentalmente, bueno, más bien que tiene mentalmente Carlisle, puesto que él no le puede decir lo que piensa mentalmente a Leo, como hace solo él, así que siempre tiene que contestar.

Lo único de lo que fui consciente es de que me metían en mi cama y que algo frío me rodeaba con sus brazos pétreos y me ponía la mano en la frente. Estaba tan caliente mi frente que supuso un gran alivio para mí que esa mano se posase en mi frente, así que me quede dormida al instante.


	4. De compras

**El tercer capi!!! Es muy corto pero el que viene después es bastaaaaantee largooo… Espero que os guste**

**Atte: Baki**

* * *

Al día siguiente, me desperté descansada, pues nunca había dormido tan bien y abracé a la almohada que tenia entre las manos, un momento… ¿las almohadas no son duras, no? Instintivamente, abrí los ojos poco a poco y me encontré que mi almohada era de color gris, ¿no tenia las sabanas de color azul? Seguidamente, levante la vista, y me encontré con unos ojos dorados mirándome divertidos. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada me vinieron a la cabeza, el crepúsculo, el oso, la fiebre... Leo se había quedado a dormir conmigo… Mire a mis brazos y me di cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando. Rápidamente lo solté y me senté en la cama.

-L-lo siento…-dije tartamudeando, pues lo más seguro es que le haya sido muy duro dormir conmigo, pero me había levantado demasiado rápido y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y tuve que tumbarme de nuevo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, ¿estás bien?- dijo con la voz llena de ansiedad y clavo los ojos en mi.

-No es nada, solo es que me levante muy deprisa…- dije, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. No sé si pasaron minutos o segundos, pero a mí me daban igual con tal de contemplar esos preciosos ojos dorados que me contemplaban como nadie lo hacía, o solo era mi imaginación. Nos quedamos un tiempo ahí, mirándonos, y no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías, pero nuestros rostros se iban acercando, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron.

-¿Se puede?- dijo mientras pasaba alegremente dentro de la habitación pero sus ojos de repente se abrieron y se quedo quieta- Ups… ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, no, que va…- dijimos al unísono Leo y yo mientras nos levantábamos de la cama- bueno… os dejo a solas…- añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta y vi a que se refería con eso.

-¡No te vayas por favor, no me dejes aquí con la demonio de Alice, me tratara como a su Barbie!- dije poniéndome de rodillas y fingiendo pena. Alice le dirigió un par de miradas envenenadas.

-Lo siento- dijo riendo y pasándose la mano por el pelo ¡maldita sea, como narices podía ser irremediablemente sexy con solo pasarse la mano por el pelo! Silvia… de verdad… aléjate de Emmett- no puedo hacer nada contra Alice- y con eso todas mis esperanzas flaquearon, Alice me tendría durante todo el maldito día para ella sola y no me dejaría descansar ni un minuto.

-Venga, ala, ¡adiós!- le dijo a Leo mientras cerraba la puerta delante de sus narices- oye… ¿pasa algo entre vosotros dos? Es que como os vi tan acaramelados…- me preguntó, a lo que rápidamente le respondí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza- ¡no, no, solo se estaba acercando para tocarme con su frente a ver si se me había pasado la fiebre, nada más!- lo dije tan rápido que ni yo misma me entere de lo que dije hasta segundos después, Alice me miro con una de esas miradas suyas de "tu escondes algo y a mí no me lo has contado, así que cuando pueda te lo sacare a la fuerza" si, un nombrecito largo, pero cuando te miraba así se te revolvían las tripas e ir de compras con ella y ser su Barbie eran nada comparado con lo que te hacía después. Como no me podía ver el futuro, intentaba sacármelo a la fuerza, claro, así cualquiera…

-Bueno…-dijo suspirando- ¡Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! ¿Recuerdas que mañana es tu cumpleaños?- a veces Alice era tan efusiva que te agobiaba con solo mirarte de tanta efusividad- bueno, me da igual, tenemos que ir de compras si o si, ¿te das cuenta de que no tienes ningún traje para la fiesta?- por mí como si iba con un chándal y camiseta de manga corta, eh… un momento… ¿fiesta?

-Eh, tú, terremoto, ven aquí, repite lo que acabas de decir…-le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Pues…- dijo meditando y pareció darse cuenta de algo, pero lo fingió muy fácilmente- eehh… pues que tenemos que comprarnos trajes para estar guapas en tu cumple, ya que es un día especial, ¿habrá que aprovechar no?

-No, no, no, no, tú has dicho algo de una fiesta.

-Silvia, creo que te estás obsesionando demasiado con esto y a la vez te estás estresando, anda, vámonos de compras y ya verás cómo te desestresas.

-Querrás decir que me estreso más… porque únicamente me estreso cuando voy contigo, porque cuando voy sola estoy la mar de bien.

-Hay Silvia…-dijo suspirando- ¿no te das cuenta de que compras poca ropa cuando vas de compras?

-¿¡Pero qué narices quieres que me compre, la tienda entera?! ¿¡Si ya tengo el armario a rebosar que un día de estos creo que va a explotar de la ropa que me compras, para que quiero más!?

-¡Pues quieres más porque lo digo yo, así que vamos!- y seguidamente me cogió del brazo y me vistió con lo primero que pillo, pero muy bien combinado, que cabrita, ya lo tenía todo preparado… Rápidamente me llevo al baño y me dijo que me lavase los dientes, bueno, más bien diría que me obligo, aunque no sé porque lo dice si me los voy a lavar de todas maneras…Sin hacer ninguna pausa, bajamos corriendo las escaleras, que no sé como narices no me comí el suelo, porque con lo patosa que soy… me pareció un milagro que cuando llegásemos abajo parase para que desayunase, porque tal como es Alice, sería capaz de llevarme al centro comercial sin desayunar. Pude fijarme que casi todos los miembros de la familia me echaban miradas significativas

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?- pregunté asustada, a lo mejor había hecho algo malo.

-Naadaaa…- dijo Emmett fingiendo mal a posta y echando también miraditas significativas a Leo, a lo que él rodó los ojos, bueno, no solo él le echaba miraditas, toda la familia también lo hacía, se me paso por la mente coger prestado el poder de Edward, pero decidí dejarlo pasar y no meterme en sus mentes, se me había pasado la temporada esa que tuve de fanatismo hacia lo de leer mentes, pero al final siempre me producía dolor de cabeza, no sé cómo Edward no se marea con tantas vocecitas hay dentro de su cabeza.

Alice me izo desayunar rápidamente porque decía que si no las mejores ropas se las iban a llevar, cosas de fanáticas a las compras… Cuando terminamos, subimos en el coche de Edward. Hoy conducía yo, aunque no tenia carnet, pero Alice me dijo que no nos pillaría nadie, además, era una gran conductora. Me sorprendió cuando Alice me dijo que fuésemos a Port Ángeles, que raro, normalmente íbamos a Seattle a comprar, pues e de Port Ángeles, a pesar de ser más grande, estaba más lejos y tenía tiendas más formales.

El día se me mucho más largo de lo que creía, entrabamos en una tienda, mirábamos ropa, entrabamos en el probador, Alice me vestía y chillaba cada vez que algo me quedaba bien, aunque yo la mayor parte de las veces ni me enteraba de lo que me ponía, bueno, debería de decir nunca, porque no me daba tiempo ni de mirarme en el espejo, porque Alice me vestía, me veía y me desvestía, así en menos de un minuto. Bueno, pues todo este proceso lo hicimos en casi todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial. Cuando creí que se había acabado ya todo, pues habíamos parado a que comiese algo (me crujían las tripas), llegamos a una tienda donde me pare en la puerta. Victoria's Secret.

-Ehh… Alice… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?

-Hay Silvia… ¿es que no ves? Comprar ropa interior.

-Ah no, no… de eso ni hablar Alice- dije mientras iba pasos hacia atrás de la entrada- MI ropa interior me la compro YO- dije resaltando esas dos palabras y poniéndome colorada.

-Ni hablar. Una ocasión especial es una ocasión especial- y ni corta ni perezosa, me cogió por el brazo y me arrastró hasta el interior de la tienda. Yo creo que deje clavadas las uñas en la entrada. A veces me sorprendía como a Alice le daba exactamente igual montar una escenita.

No sé que buscaba Alice exactamente, pero cada vez que veía lo que cogía me ponía más colorada. Las ropas eran tan pequeñas que incluso en algunas llegue a ver que la etiqueta era más grande que ellas mismas. Cuando llegamos al probador, Alice me hizo probarme un sostén de de color negro palabra de honor, de estos sin tirantes, cuando iba a preguntarle a Alice para que narices lo quería, pues no tenía ninguna camiseta de palabra de honor, lo deje pasar, supuse que en esa mañana me lo había comprado. Cuando me puse mi propia ropa interior, Alice volvió al ataque y me izo probar unos mini-tangas, yo ahí cogí y me abroche más el cinturón si era posible, no pensaba bajarme los pantalones ni un solo momento para probarme esos tangas, bueno, debería de llamarles tirachinas, porque eso no tapaban nada. ¿Qué narices se compran Alice y Rosalie cuando vienen aquí? No… mejor no quiero saberlo… Alice se tuvo que contentar con comprarme el sostén y unas bragas, bueno, debería de decir braguitas, aunque me daba exactamente lo mismo, no me pensaba poner ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cuando terminamos, creo que tenía en cada mano unas 5 bolsas y Alice otra igual, algo tendría que ser de ella ¿no? El camino hacia al coche se me hizo infinito. Cuando al final llegue, nada de dejar las cosas con cuidado en el maletero, las tire y me fui directa al asiento del copiloto a sentarme, pues no sentía los pies de tanto haber caminado y no sé si sería capaz de hacer la mínima presión en el acelerador, ya se encargaría Alice de colocarlas las bolsas después de el día de compras que me había hecho pasar. De camino a Forks me dormí, pues Alice me tuvo que despertar.

-Venga dormilona, que ya hemos llegado, ayúdame a colocar tu ropa en el armario.

-¿Por qué no colocas la tuya primero?- dije durmiéndome de nuevo en el asiento.

-¿Por qué no me he comprado nada, por ejemplo?- me dijo en tono de burla, vale, todas las bolsas eran mías, genial… bueno, ya mañana la echaría la bronca a Alice por comprarme tanto, pero creo que ahora no tenía fuerzas para dar ni un solo paso- bueno, bueno, está bien, te coloco yo la ropa, pero no te quedes dormida aquí que le vas a llenar el coche a Edward de babas- el decir eso oí una risotada, supuse que de Emmett- anda, vamos arriba, te pones el pijama y te vas a dormir.

-Si, yo creo que es lo mejor, tengo que alejarme de ti durante un periodo de tiempo, creo que por estar de compras todo el día veo a Alices por todas partes llevando bolsas a montones y empujándome.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa- dijo Alice molesta- venga, vamos.

Subí arriba medio grogui, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, estaba agotada.

-Que descanses dormilona- me dijo Alice dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Me merezco algo más que eso por haber soportado todo este día de compras.

-Y lo tendrás Silvia, y lo tendrás…- dijo saliendo por la puerta y dándole un tono misterioso a su voz que hizo que me durmiese enseguida.

Esa noche, como muchas otras veces anteriormente, sentí como si hubiese alguien más que yo en mi habitación.


	5. Cumpleaños Feliz

**Bueno pues aquí el cuarto capítulo, diez paginorras del World e ocupado O.o, este en especial me ha gustado mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**

**Atte: Baki**

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté a las once de la mañana, bien, al menos hoy me puedo despertar tarde, ya que todos los demás días de la semana me he despertado pronto. Baje por las escaleras poco a poco, disfrutando la sensación de que Alice no me saltase encima o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegue abajo, todos me miraban.

-Buenos días- me dijeron todos a coro, que más que una frase, parecía una canción. Estaban todos de pie, dispuestos en lugares variados del salón, mirándome fijamente, como esperando algo.

-Hola- dije extrañada, ¿qué se supone que esperaban? ¿Qué me pusiese a hacer el pino puente con voltereta lateral o qué? Edward empezó a reír, genial, ya está aquí el bufón del rey Edward para hacer reír a su señor, pensé refiriéndome a mí, Don Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, el rey de los viejales, con sus 108 años para 109 aún conserva todo su esplendor, ¡milagro!, pensé con sarcasmo. Yo creo que si no fuese un vampiro, Edward ya se estaría muriendo de la risa, pues solo le faltaba tirarse al suelo y empezar a dar patadas como los niños pequeños.

Decidí ignorarlo y fui hacia la cocina, cuando llegué, me tope con el calendario, 6 de junio, ¿6 de junio? Silvia, que cabeza tienes, te llevan recordándotelo toda una semana y tu sin olvidarlo, y justo llega el día y se te olvida, si es que… Justo cuando iba a preguntar si se les olvidaba algo, ya que me parecía muy raro que no hubiesen ya saltado encima de mí, Carlisle vino rápidamente a mi lado.

-Silvia, ¿hace cuánto que no vas de caza?-

-Pues ahora que lo dices…- me puse a pensar, la última vez que acabé con la vida de un pobre alce fue hace dos semanas… dos semanas… no estaba muy sedienta, pero más vale prevenir- hace dos semanas que no voy.

-Pues deberías de ir- me previno Carlisle- tus hermosos ojos ya están más oscuros de lo normal- y dale con que mis ojos son hermosos, ya verían como no son hermosos si ellos tuviesen los míos y yo los suyos…

-Bueno… pues me voy a cambiar- y acto seguido fui a subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, como supuse, Alice como si fuese mi sombra, pegada a mí, me daba igual, la cerraría la puerta de la habitación en las narices antes de que pudiese entrar para que haga de su Barbie, yo de caza voy con ropa cómoda, nada de jean ajustados, aun recuerdo la última vez que hice de su Barbie antes de ir de caza, justamente me puso unos jeans súper ajustados y cuando fui a dar el primer paso para correr, ¡ras!, el pantalón roto por la entrepierna, menos mal que sólo estaba ella que si no… Tal y como dije, antes de que pudiese entrar, le cerré la puerta en sus narices, literalmente, porque el hermoso rostro de Alice se quedó marcado en la puerta, genial, más Alices y encima en mi puerta. Suspiré. Me puse un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta roja y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando descuidadamente mechones de mi pelo a ambos lados de la cara.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos para alentar un poco, aunque no lo necesitase, pero me gustaba hacer el tonto de vez en cuando, y porque no aprovechar ahora. Fui directa hacia la puerta esperando a que me dijesen algo, y, como siempre, acertaba.

-Silvia, acuérdate, nad…- dijo Carlisle, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar pues yo le interrumpí.

-Si… nada de pumas y animales peligrosos, entendido, lo pillo- dije con voz cansada, me lo habían dicho un montón de veces y siempre les había hecho caso, ¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo?

Fui al bosque y cacé un par de alces y, como me sobraba tiempo, decidí ir a mi lugar especial, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Allí soplaba una brisca fresca, para alguien de Forks, claro, porque traes aquí a alguien del sur de España, por ejemplo, y se hiela de frío. Como siempre, empecé a pensar en las cosas que me preocupaban. 6 años. Suspiré. No es que no me guste cumplir años, es más, me encanta, pero últimamente viene a mi mente otra cifra que no tiene nada que ver con los cumpleaños. 15. Ese es todo el tiempo que tendré de vida según los cálculos de Carlisle. 15 años de los que no podré disfrutar de casi nada, ni de estar con personas normales, ni ir al instituto, ni poder disfrutar del amor… todas las otras cuestiones me parecían insignificantes comparadas con la última. Según lo que sabemos, soy la única de mi especie, y claro, tú no puedes coger y mezclar a un pez y a un oso, o a una oveja y un león, ambos casos son imposibles, igual que mezclar lo que soy yo con un humano o con un vampiro, casos imposibles… Suspiré.

Después de mi tiempo de meditación, decidí volver a casa a lo que una efusiva Alice me recibió.

-Silvia, prométeme que no te vas a quejar, ni te vas a enfadar, ni vas a preguntar, ni vas a hacer nada fuera de lo normal- dio dando saltitos y palmadas enfrente mío y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, lo dijo con tan efusividad y tal rapidez que tuve que decir lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

-Si, pero me vas a decir que paaas…- no pude terminar la frase porque Alice ya me estaba llevando a una velocidad nada normal hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, vi un vestido tirado, bueno, colocado encima de la cama y, luego, en el suelo, unos zapatos con unos tacones monumentales, si pensaba que me iba a poner eso, alucina en colores. Como si una respuesta a mi mente fuese, cogió y me desvistió dejándome en ropa interior. Luego, señaló a una ropa interior que estaba colocada encima de la cama, fue al que me compró ayer, creo que Alice soñaba demasiado.

-No pienso ponerme eso, ni hablar, nunca- dije cruzándome de brazos y negando con la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

-Me prometiste que no ibas a poner ninguna queja- me dijo Alice con una mirada desafiante, contra eso no pude hacer nada, como soy tonta y dije lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, ahora pago justa por pecadora, aunque no se qué significa ese dicho, pero algo tendrá que ver, ¿no? A regañadientes me puse la ropa interior y cuando termine, Alice me cogió, me puso una bata, me llevo frente al espejo, empezamos con sesión Barbie Silvia.

Empezó maquillándome con tonos discretos pero a la vez llamativos, luego cogió una plancha del pelo y me lo empezó a alisar, aunque ya lo tenía liso, pero como dice Alice, "siempre hay que llegar a la perfección" así que me lo aliso más. Cuando terminó, me quito la bata y me ayudo, bueno, más bien me puso el vestido que antes estaba encima de la cama. Era muy bonito, de color rojo y toques negros, como a mí me gustaba. Era un vestido de palabra de honor, que dejaba lucir un escote bastante interesante. Justo debajo del pecho, tenía un lazo con una rosa roja, para seguidamente, dejar una cascada de color rojo con ondulaciones, pero, hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que era corta, muy corta, muy muy corta. (Para haceros una idea de cómo es el vestido, meteros aquí, se que no es un ran dibujo, pero algo es algo (creo que lo tenéis que poner sin espacios, soy nueva en esto xD) .com/art/Traje-del-cumple-de-Silvia-161594104) Cuando termine de mirar mi vestido, mire lo que se suponían que eran mis zapatos. Eran negros, con una cinta que se anudaba a la altura del tobillo y tenía una rosa roja, no si esto iba de rosas, y, cómo no, unos súper taconazos. Mire a Alice con cara de no y es no.

-Oh… venga Silvia… si no va a pasar nada- ya, si a nada se refería con que nada más pisar el primer escalón me lo iba a comer y seguidamente los demás, si, no iba a pasar nada.

Con un bufido me los puse a regañadientes. Jeje, esto tenía su lado bueno, se podían ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, y sobre todo a la pequeña Alice, que para alcanzarme a mí se tenía que poner unos tacones, ahora se veía mucho más pequeña. Cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Alice me detuvo y me puso rápidamente un collar que iba prieto al cuello, pero sin llegar a ahogar. También llevaba una rosa roja, no, si te digo yo que el tema iba de rosas, aunque son mis favoritas, sobre todo si son rojas así que…

Por fin pude dar el primer paso, guao, tampoco era tan difícil. Alce una mano para que Alice esperase y di un par de pasos, bien, he de aceptar que es más fácil de lo que creía…

-¿Ves cómo es fácil andar con tacones?- me dijo con sarna

-Vale… si… es fácil… pero aquí viene la gran pregunta… ¿para que necesito todo esto?

-Muy bien hermanita, prepárate porque vas a ¡flipar!- y seguidamente me cogió del brazo como siempre hacia y me llevo escaleras abajo corriendo. Como iba corriendo y con tacones, siempre llevaba la vista puesta en el suelo. Por fin llegue abajo.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SILVIA!- saltaron todos de repente, mire al frente y ahí estaban, perfectos con sus perfectos trajes, con una sala llena de adornos. Ya entiendo porque Alice me llevo tan rápidamente arriba, ¡me estaban preparando una fiesta! Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no pude hacer otra cosa nada más que llevarme las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!- dije cuando se me paso la sorpresa, y todos vinieron a darme un gran abrazo.

-Espero que no te escapes hermanita, porque te tengo que tirar de las orejas…- me dijo Emmett con malicia.

-A no, de eso nada Emmett, el ultimo cumpleaños recuerdo que tuve que salir corriendo, y ahora, con estas trampas mortales, -refiriéndome a los zapatos- no estoy en circunstancias de correr- dije alejándome un poco de él, solo por si las moscas… Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Hermanita, hermanita… mira lo que hay aquí- me dijo Edward señalándome a una mesa que había a un lado del salón, cuando la mire no pude hacer otra cosa que chillar.

-¡Una tarta de chocolate!- dije chillando toda emocionada- ¡y es enooormee!- pero ellos no comían- ¿y qué vais a hacer con lo que sobre? Porque yo no me voy a comer toda la tarta, esto no se consigue así como así- dije señalando a mi barriga. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Ya teníamos pensado que no te lo ibas a comer, así que no te preocupes y come todo lo que quieras- a lo que me puse a dar saltitos y riendo contenta.

Me partieron un cacho de tarta, bueno, un cachazo, al que empecé a comer y deje más de la mitad, estaba tan ensimismada con el chocolate que no recordaba que empalagaba tanto.

-Venga hermanita- me dijo Emmett- que como sigas así se va a comer tu nariz la tarta- y acto seguido cogió con el dedo un poco de chocolate y me lo untó en la nariz. Todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Emmett!- dije cogiendo un pañuelo y limpiándome la nariz- ¿eso piensas tu?- dije enarcando las cejas, a este juego juegan dos- pues yo creo que el que se va a comer la tarta vas a ser tú- y acto seguido cogí el plato y se lo estampé en la cara. Los demás si pudiesen se estarían asfixiando de la risa.

-No debías haber hecho eso hermanita, no debías…- me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa traviesa, yo ya sabía lo que venía después de esto, instintivamente, me levante de la silla y salí corriendo. Tal y como sabía, Emmett me seguía y cada vez me iba alcanzando más, pues con los tacones como que no podía correr.

-¡Emmett, para que llevo tacones!- dije riéndome. Al final me termino alcanzando y me subió encima de su hombro. Empecé a patalear para que me dejase- ¡Emmett suéltame!

-Ya verás, ya verás… te voy a tirar…- se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a hacer, y cuando yo me temía lo peor, va y suelta- ¡por la taza del váter!- yo no me pude aguantar y los demás tampoco y reí a carcajadas hasta que el estomago me dolió, seguidamente me bajo.

Nos sentamos todos en el sofá y empezamos a hablar, Emmett siempre por en medio con sus bromas, y de repente, Esme saco un álbum de fotos de cuando yo era pequeña, cuando todos empezaron con el "Oooh" o el "que mona…" no tuve más que agachar la mirada y sonrojarme, mire alrededor y mi mirada se encontró con la de unos preciosos ojos dorados, que me observaban desde el otro lado del sofá. Nos quedamos un rato, así, mirándonos, hasta que parecimos encontrarnos en la realidad y apartamos la mirada, a lo que yo me volví a sonrojar. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Alice nos observaba con una ceja arqueada, pero lo dejó pasar, cosa rara en Alice, eso me daba miedo…

-Bueno… nos tenemos que ir un momento, ¿verdad chicos?- les dijo Jasper a los chicos guiñándoles un ojo, ¿qué tramaban?

-Oh, claro- dijo la preciosa voz de Leo- si nos permites…- dijo mirándome a los ojos, con esa caballerosidad que solo el tenía, yo solo asentí y seguidamente se fueron todos los chicos por la puerta. Solo quedamos en la casa Alice, Rosalie, Esme y yo.

-Rosalie y yo tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas al garaje, ¿verdad?- dijo Esme

-Claro- respondió la aluida.

Se fueron al garaje y me quede sola con Alice en el sofá en un silencio muy incómodo, muy raro en ella, cuando me di cuenta, me estaba mirando fijamente, Alice me estaba empezando a dar miedo de verdad, ¡a ver si me habían dejado aquí con ella sola para que me coma!, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Tu a mi no me engañas- soltó de repente, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿De qué me hablas?- pregunte extrañada

-Pues de la simple cosa de que os estáis echando siempre tu y Leo miraditas que no nos hechas a nosotros, siempre andas suspirando por las esquinas, cada mañana siempre que le ves a él te sonrojas, y veo el futuro de Leo muy borroso, como si algo que fuese a hacer se viese implicado con uno de mis puntos ciegos- sabía que Alice un día de estos se iba a dar cuenta, y como respuesta a mi pensamiento, Alice añadió- a ti te gusta Leo.

-No- respondí rápida y seriamente para ver si se lo tragaba, pero, como suponía, ella iba a persistir.

-Sí.

-No.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que yo te digo que sí.

-Pues yo te digo que no- la respondí mirándola a los ojos, esto ya me empezaba a cansar.

-Sí.

-Nooooo.

-Que sí.

-No.

-¡Pues yo te digo que sí y ya está, punto pelota!- dijo levantándose del sofá, ahí ya mis paciencia se agotó y solo pude explotar.

(Me gustaría que pusieseis en esta parte una canción que me ha inspirado para escribirlo y creo que pega con esto: Paramore – The Only Exception .com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls)

-¡Vale, sí, me gusta, estoy coladita por el hasta los huesos, me gusta cada célula de su cuerpo, cada vez que me mira me pierdo en sus ojos, en su cabello broncíneo, en su preciosa cara y en su cálida sonrisa, siempre voy suspirando por las esquinas pensando en él y no puede hacer nada que cambie eso!- de repente, la puerta trasera se abrió y salió de ella la persona más inesperada. Leo. Me había oído, pues lo había gritado por todo lo alto, y no era el único, los demás también lo habían hecho, y todo por culpa de Alice y sus estúpidas e imprevistas preguntas, todo ha sido su culpa, ya podía sentir el dolor que me causaría su rechazo. La odiaba a rabiar.

-Silvia… yo…- me dijo Alice disculpándose, pero yo la interrumpí.

-Te odio- dije entre sollozos y salí corriendo por la puerta, me daba igual si llevaba tacones y me caía, me daba igual si me manchaba el precioso vestido que llevaba puesto, ya todo daba igual, nada se podía comparar con el dolor que sentía en mi corazón, el dolor de que sabía que iba a ser rechazada. Lo único que necesitaba era estar sola, y no había otro lugar mejor que mi roca. Cuando llegué, mire a mi alrededor, era de noche, las estrellas brillaban, todo parecía tan feliz, excepto yo.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa a mí esto?!- chille al cielo y caí de rodillas- ¿Por qué… porque a mí…?- y lloré, lloré hasta que mis lagrimas se secaron, y, para colmo, empezó a llover, ahora todo parecía tan precioso con la lluvia, menos yo, siempre yo la única excepción. De repente una preciosa voz, una voz que siempre habría querido escuchar menos en estos momentos, me llamo desde lo profundo del bosque.

-¡Silvia!- Me llamó la voz- estas aquí…- dijo aliviado, yo me abracé las piernas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas, preparándome para lo que venía ahora, su rechazo. Le sentí acercarse a mi y suspirar.

-Veras, yo…

-Dilo ya- dije con voz débil- no te compliques, dilo, no soy demasiado buena para ti, no te correspondo, di lo que sea, pero no me hagas sufrir más…- dije a punto de llorar, ahora vendría algo de lo que dije o similar, no sé si sobreviviría a esto.

-Te quiero- me dijo a lo que mi corazón se paro, mentía, estaba segura, solo lo hacía para que no lo pasase mal, como me iba a poder querer, no era nada comparada con él…

-Mientes- dije levantando la cabeza y empezando a llorar- tu no me puedes querer, como un ser tan perfecto como tú puede querer a alguien como yo, alguien que no es nada, alguien que te lo hace pasar peor que nadie, alguien que no es hermoso, un bicho raro, la excepción, como yo… Tú te mereces algo mejor que yo…- dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Silvia- dijo mi nombre como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo- no hay nadie más hermoso que tú, tú no me lo haces pasar mal, me complementas y me haces vivir como nunca lo había hecho, tú no eres un bicho raro, eres especial, tú lo eres todo… Desde el primer día que te vi, algo me unió a ti, al principio supuse que era tu delicioso olor, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era eso, era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Jasper me dijo que era amor, yo no le quise creer, pues eso solo traería problemas, pero fuiste creciendo, y mi amor por ti hizo lo mismo, por tu bien intente olvidar lo que sentía por ti, pero aquel día, cuando casi mueres por un oso, supe que no podría alejarte de mí nunca.

-No puede ser posible- dije entre sollozos- esto solo puede ser un cruel sueño, luego al día siguiente me voy a despertar y va a seguir todo igual… solo es un sueño…- dije negando con la cabeza y volviendo a llorar.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que creas que esto es cierto?

-Nada- conteste en un suspiro. De repente, cogió mi cara entre sus frías manos y me obligó a mirarle de nuevo.

-Silvia, esto no es un sueño, es real, estoy aquí y te quiero- y con eso junto mis labios con los suyos. De repente tuve una epifanía. Todas aquellas miradas diferentes, todos esos gestos, todo lo que hacía diferente era porque me quería. Así que, le respondí al beso. No era un beso normal de los primeros, no, este era un beso carado de amor que los dos necesitábamos soltar, un beso profundo pero sincero.

La única que fue consciente de este pequeño gesto lleno de amor fue la lluvia, corriendo por nuestros rostros y mojándonos sin cesar.


	6. Regalos

**Siento mucho, mucho, pero que muchísimo la demora a tods los que me leéis, pero es que he estado ocupadísima con los exámenes y el instituto. Muchas gracias a todos los que han tenido la suficiente paciencia como para aguantarme y seguir leyendo el fic. Bueno y aquí os lo dejo:**

**Atte: Baki**

* * *

Poco a poco la falta de aire hizo que nos tuviésemos que separar, pero él siguió el curso de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a un lugar en el que un vampiro estaba prohibido estar, no sé como tenía tanto autocontrol para estar ahí, yo nunca había estado, pero sabía perfectamente que era muy difícil, pero confiaba ciegamente en él, nunca me haría daño.

-Cada vez es más fácil -dijo inconscientemente- siempre lo ha sido. Ahora se me hace difícil separarme de ti.

Volvió a empezar a dejar su camino de besos hasta llegar a mi mandíbula y allí se paró, se separo de mí y me miro profundamente a los ojos, con esos profundos ojos que sólo tiene él, esos que me hacían dar vueltas y vueltas hasta perder la cabeza. Estuvimos mirándonos mucho tiempo y expresando sin palabras todo lo que teníamos guardado en nuestro interior.

-Te quiero- dije sin pensar, a lo que él me respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Te amo- contesto y fuimos acercando nuestros rostros poco a poco cuando la inoportunidad llegó. Estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros dos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y estábamos empapados, y, claro, yo tiritando. Él sonrió con esas sonrisas que me roban el aliento.

-Ven vamos a casa- dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano- no quiero que te constipes- seguidamente me guiño un ojo, cogí su mano sin miedo y me aferre a él. Puede que él hubiese terminado, pero yo no. Me acerqué rápidamente y le estampe un beso.

-Cuidado- me dijo riendo- como sigas así vamos a tener que poner unos límites… ¿quieres limites?- añadió sarcásticamente.

-No gracias- añadí también riendo- anda, vámonos antes de que tengamos tanta agua en la ropa que no nos podamos mover- y tire de él hacia el bosque, porque verdaderamente tenía frío y no tenía ganas de constipados, además, correr haría que me calentase un poco. Justo cuando empezamos a correr, ceso de llover poco a poco, por lo que el roce del viento hizo que se me secase el pelo y las ropas un poco, pero eso poco importaba.

Estaba corriendo con Leo a mi lado, y no solo a mi lado, cogido de mi mano. No es que nunca hubiese corrido con él, pues cuando hacíamos partidos de beisbol hacíamos carreras, y, claro, siempre ganábamos Edward o yo (mayoritariamente Edward) pues éramos los más rápidos. Esto era diferente. Miles de descargas corrían de mi mano hacia todo el cuerpo y nunca cesaban. Mis ojos no abandonaban los suyos ni ellos de los míos y los dos teníamos una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Este era el mejor regalo que me podía hacer nadie.

Poco a poco llegamos a casa en nuestra burbuja personal, pero nada más entrar hizo _pop._

-Silvia, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿todo bien?- miles de preguntas de ese tipo servían de fondo a unas que sobresaltaban que provenían de una personita enfrente mío. Alice.

-Lo siento Silvia, perdóname. Ya sé que soy una cotilla, y lo siento, no me volveré a meter en asuntos privados por favor perdóname, ¡perdónameeee!- demasiada presión y preguntas a las que responder, por lo que me tuve que echar hacia atrás, pero mi espalda choco contra el pecho de Leo y sus brazos me rodearon desde atrás.

-Callaos la estáis atosigando- dijo mientras nos mirábamos por encima de mi hombro. Creo que nos quedamos más tiempo del necesario mirándonos porque Emmett tuvo que carraspear.

-Bueno, ¿vais a contar que pasa o qué?- claro, ellos no sabían nada, excepto Edward, se le veía en la cara que lo sabía todo, incluso más que nosotros.

-¿Se lo contamos?- me dijo por encima de mi hombro y me guiño un ojo.

-Por supuesto- y juntamos nuestros labios en un nuevo beso. El beso duró poco, lo suficiente para que cuando separásemos nuestros labios, por mucho que me costase, todos nos mirasen con una sonrisa de felicidad, excepto Emmett, que tenía esa suya especial que te decía que iba a hacer algo "malvado".

-¡Mi hermanito y mi hermanita son novioooss!- canturreó Emmett saltando como un niño. Nosotros dos solo rolamos los ojos.

Todos vinieron a felicitarnos y a darnos abrazos, pero vi a Alice en una punta del salón y recordé lo que la dije, así que me acerque corriendo y me abalance a sus brazos.

-Lo siento Alice, ya sabes que no quería decir eso.

-No, la culpa es mía, no tenía que haberme metido donde no me llamaban, lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada, la culpa es mía- repliqué

-Que no… que es mía- dijo separándose de mí.

-No, es mía- respondí mientras me señalaba con el dedo a mi pecho

-No, ¡mía!

-¡Qué no, MÍÍÍÍÍAAAA!- la dije ya cansada y nos miramos fijamente, entonces nos dimos cuenta de lo gracioso de la situación y que todos estaban conteniéndose la risa. Entonces todos explotamos a reír.

-¿Hermanitas?- la dije todavía riéndome y tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Hermanitas!- y nos abrazamos fuertemente- ahora hazme el favor y daos tú y tú una ducha, que para eso hay dos baños- dijo mientras no señalaba a Leo y a mí. Rolamos los ojos y nos miro con esas miradas suyas asesinas, a lo que, sarcásticamente, nos encogimos abrazándonos el uno al otro.

-Ali da miedo….- le dije a Leo. Normalmente me daba por poner diminutivos a todos, excepto a Carlisle y a Esme. A Edward no le gustaba y eso me encantaba, más motivos para chincharle.

-Y que lo digas amor…- me respondió Leo. Sonreí internamente por cómo me había llamado.

-Anda… anda… tirar para arriba- dijo mientras bufaba y señalaba las escaleras. Nosotros solo nos reímos y nos dirigimos cada uno a sus respectivos baños. Bueno, más bien yo al mío y él a el de los demás. Normalmente sería el de invitados, pero como los vampiros no tienen las mismas necesidades que los humanos, yo tengo uno propio y el otro se utiliza muy poco, solo para motivos como este.

-Ponte guapa, todavía no hemos terminado con tu cumpleaños- me dijo en la puerta del baño mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me plantaba un casto beso que no me dejo ni preguntar y me dejó estancada en la puerta del baño. Nunca le había visto tan lanzado. Eso me gusta.

Entre en el baño e intente por las buenas quitarme el vestido. Al final fue por las malas y rompí la cremallera sin querer. Solté un bufido de desesperación. Me desvestí del todo y me metí en la ducha. Cuando salí, me envolví en la toalla y me empecé a secar el pelo con el secador. Al terminar, me fui a mi habitación y me puse algo "decente": una camiseta de tirantes negra y encima, una mucho más ancha de manga larga de color rojo con temas en el pecho. Seguidamente, un pantalón vaquero muy oscuro de pitillo, y, para hacerle un favor a Alice, porque hoy estaba contenta, me volví a poner los zapatos negros con sus monumentales taconazos, eso sí, les quite la rosa.

Baje abajo y vi que Leo ya se había duchado. Quien me iba a engañar, estaba más bueno que el pan, ya me daba igual tener pensamientos, digamos, "sucios". Es mi novio, tengo derecho a tenerlos, ¿no? Edward ya se estaba conteniendo una risa. Le eche una mirada envenenada. Alice estaba mirándome con mala cara. Me imaginé porque.

-No Alice, no me pienso cambiar- espeté enfurruñada. Ella soltó un gran suspiro.

-Bueno… porque es tu cumpleaños que si no…- no me quería imaginar ese que si no… no era nada bueno…

Me di cuenta de que estaban rodeando una mesa, de la que, poco a poco se fueron separando hasta que conseguí ver el contenido de ella. Estaba repleta de cajas. Claro, los regalos, ellos no eran capaces de hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños sin regalos. Lo más seguro es que se han tenido que herniar para buscar los regalos, ya me regalan de todo incluso cuando no es mi cumpleaños, a si que…

-Bueno, ¿vas a abrirlos o tienes un nuevo poder para abrirlos a distancia?- espetó Ali exasperada al ver que no me movía. La mire de refilón y le saqué la lengua.

-Ya voy señorita _exasperada_- respondí resaltando la última palabra.

Mire el primer paquete. Era pequeño y no muy pesado. Llevaba una nota. La leí en voz alta.

_De:_

_Emm oso y Rosalie._

_Para:_

_¡SILVIIII! (ouch, Rose me pegó un capote)_

No hice más que reír al ver lo último y los demás conmigo. Normal que Rose le diese el capón. Sabía perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen así. Cuando se me pasó, abrí el regalo.

-¡Un iPod Touch!- exclamé

-Te lo debía hermanita- respondió Emmet.

-Cierto…- aun recordaba el día en el que Emm se sentó en mi queridísimo y amado mp4 rojo y lo rompió. -Gracias…- Le mire de mala manera y él se encogió al lado de Rose sarcásticamente. Rolé los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Empecé a leer otra tarjeta de regalo. Esta vez era pequeñito y muy fino y la tarjeta era más grande que el.

_De parte de:_

_Tu queridísima hermanita Ali y Jazz (mayoritariamente de Alice)_

_Para:_

_Silvia_

Lo abrí y lo que vi me dejó petrificada. Un vale de $1000 para comprar en Victoria's Secret. Note como el rubor llegaba rápidamente a mis mejillas y miraba interrogadoramente a Alice.

-Antes no te hubiese servido para mucho, pero ya verás cómo lo vas a utilizar más a menudo- entonces miro a Leo y a mí de hito en hito y me guiñó un ojo. Creo que no podía estar más roja que ahora.

Lo deje pasar y me puse a ver otro regalo.

_De:_

_Edward_

_Para:_

_Mi hermanita Silvia_

Al ver su nombre se me ocurrió algo diabólico.

-Traer un tipex- grite a toda voz- enseguida tuve uno en la mano y borre el ward de su nombre con él. Después, cogí mi súper boli y cuando estuvo seco, escribir die.

-¡Listo!-exclame al ver la maravillosa obra, fruto de mi trabajo.

_De:_

_Ed__**die**_

_Para:_

_Mi hermanita Silvia_

Ya tenía detrás de mí a Eddie resoplando.

-¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie!- me cuestiono enfadado.

-Muchas hermanito, muchas, pero no te hago ni el mísero caso- y echamos todos a reír. Él únicamente bufo.- Eddie bufidos- solté de golpe en un susurro. Estábamos ya todos que no podíamos de la risa.

-Bueno, ¿vas a abrirlo o no?- me espetó semi enfadado, aunque sabía que en el fondo se estaba riendo.

-No sé, no sé… me lo tengo que pensar- dije rascándome la barbilla y mirando al techo dubitativamente.

-Bueno, pues haya tu, si no lo quieres, lo devuelvo…- me dijo Edward mirándome por encima del hombro. Le mire malamente por el rabillo del ojo y empecé a abrir el paquete. Él ya se estaba riendo, se había salido con la suya.

-¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Una Wii!- me reí de mi propio chiste malo- muchas gracias hermanito- le bese en la mejilla.

-De nada. Pero me tienes que dejar jugar al Mario Kart para ganarte.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- dije y le rete con la mirada.

-Que gane el mejor- espetó y me entrechó la mano.

-Hecho- se la agarré firmemente y las movimos haciendo nuestro propio trato.

-Bueno, pero eso después, ahora toca el nuestro- dijo Esme con dulzura y me entregó una cajita pequeña. La moví instintivamente y sonó algo metálico. Enarque una ceja y lo abrí. En su interior había unas llaves de estas modernas de un coche.

Me quedé petrificada y más aún cuando vi la marca de las llaves. Alfa Romeo. Leo y yo somos unos fanáticos de estos coches. Un fía fuimos a un concesionario de Ferrari y Leo vio una preciosidad de coche del que se quedó enamorado. Era tipo deportivo, negro y con carrocería de cuero de color granate y negro. No hay quien lo separe de él. (.)

-¿No me habréis comprado un coche?-pregunté dubitativamente

-Respóndelo tú misma- respondió Carlisle y señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a la llave-mando. Apreté el botón de abrir y un "_clic"_ sonó desde el garaje. Les mire a Esme y a Carlisle, que permanecían juntos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Ve- respondió Carlisle, como si lo Hubiese preguntado en alto.

Fui al garaje y, al abrir la puerta, fue tal el asombro que se me cayeron las llaves al suelo.

-¡Me habéis comprado el coche que quería!- grite pegando saltitos por doquier- ¡Sois los mejores!- dije abalanzándome sobre Esme y Carlisle.- ¡Os quiero!- dije mientras les plantaba besos a los dos por la cara. Los demás no paraban de reír. Ahora caía, por eso se habían ido los chicos antes, para buscar el coche. _Que crueles…_ pensé con sarcasmo.

-Pensamos que, como ya tienes la apariencia de alguien de 16, podías ir el curso que viene al instituto, al mismo curso que Leo, Alice y Edward- no me lo creía.

-¿De verdad?- ambos asintieron y solté un grito de alegría- ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo probar ya el coche?- tenía unas ganas de hacerlo, es que era tan… tan… da igual, ¡me encantaba! Era rojo, deportivo, muy ostentoso, he de añadir, y con la carrocería de cuero negro. Era solo de dos plazas pero es que… ¡me encantaba! ()

-Eh, eh, eh, eh- espetó esa dulce voz- aun queda el mío- me gire para verle, y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa de esas suyas en la cara. Me daban unas ganas de ir corriendo y tirarme sobre él. _Estamos en familia Silvia, ya tendrás tiempo de comerle a besos,_ pensé. Edward ya se estaba partiendo el culo de nuevo. Le mire con desdén.

Me acerque hacia donde él y su regalo estaban.

-Es un poco antigua, lo entenderé si no te gusta, pero al menos me gustaría que la tuvieses- me dijo mientras miraba el enorme paquete. Era el más grande de todos.

-Lo que importa es la intención- dije para quitar el hierro al asunto, aunque todo lo que me regalase él me gustaba, aunque fuese horroroso y repulsivo.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con una preciosa guitarra. La mire de arriba abajo. Era perfecta. Pude fijarme que contenía en el final de las cuerdas una inscripción. _Elisabeth Masen._ Solté un jadeo de sorpresa. (http:/www./new/Larrivee_LS-30_Classical_)

-¿Era de tu madre?- le pregunté mientras le miraba.

-Si- respondió- cuando recogimos Edward y yo nuestras pertenencias, nos quedamos con algunas cosas de nuestros padres y nos las repartimos. Una de las cosas que yo me quede era esta, pero no tienes porque quedártela si no te gusta.

-No me gusta- respondí, pero volví a hablar antes de que pensase mal- me encanta. Es preciosa de verdad. Muchas gracias- le dije mirándole a los ojos. Me perdí en ellos. Creo que nos quedamos demasiado tiempo mirándonos, pues Emmett tuvo que carraspear. Mire hacia otro lado ruborizándome. Leo si hubiese sido humano, también estaría colorado, pero no se separo de mí y me cogió de la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Me enseñas a conducir el coche?- esta idea le encantaba, se le veía en los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con entusiasmo contenido.

-Pero yo quer- me gire y le saque la lengua a Emmett. Si quería haberme enseñado él, que no nos hubiese interrumpido. Que aprenda modales. El solo rió y suspiro ante mi gesto.

-¡Vamos!- le dije a Leo tirando de su mano. El me respondió con una enorme sonrisa y fuimos hacia el garaje.

Cuando llegamos, nos metimos en el coche, él de copiloto y yo de conductora.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?- me preguntó

-¿No se supone que me tienes que enseñar a conducir esta preciosa maquina?

-Eres tan inteligente que no creo que sea necesario enseñarte, es como cualquier coche, solo que con un poco mas de tecnología- su cumplido me hizo ruborizarme. Suavemente, colocó su mano, fría pero agradable al tacto, sobre mi ardiente mejilla, lo cual hizo que me saltase el pulso y mi respiración se descontrolase. Tenía que aprender a controlar esto.

-Eres tan bella cuando te ruborizas- su comentario me hizo ruborizarme más, si era posible, cosa que le pareció graciosa.

-No, no tengo pensado ir a ningún sitio- dije tartamudeando e intentando controlar mi respiración.

-¿Te importaría si fuésemos a un sitio al cual voy mucho?- cuestiono.

-Claro que no- conteste sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bien- seguidamente, me besó. Su beso me tomo por sorpresa, pero enseguida se lo devolví.- No sabes cuándo tiempo llevaba deseando hacer eso- reí ante su comentario y arranque el coche.

Como él decía, era sencillo conducir el coche. No hay mucha diferencia del suyo o del volvo de Edward, solo que hay más botoncitos por ahí, pero todo a su tiempo.

No tenía ni idea de donde me levaba, yo solo seguía sus indicaciones. Cuando llevábamos ya un buen rato conduciendo, pude percibir el peculiar olor a salitre, así que intuí que íbamos hacia la costa.

-Al final del recorrido, habrá que seguir un poco a pie, espero que no importe- dijo y hecho una mirada a mis zapatos. Porras. Llevaba los amados tacones de Alice.

-Da igual, me los quitare- contesté refiriéndome a los zapatos.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a cuestas…- le mire por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno… si tú quieres…- le seguí el juego para hacerle ilusión. Me miro por el rabillo del ojo y me sonrió mientras ponía su mano encima de la mía en la palanca de cambios.

-Gira aquí y ya llegamos- me dijo mientras giraba y veía ante mis ojos una espectacular playa.

-Guao- dije asombrada al aparcar el coche.

-Lo sé, es preciosa, pero no tanto como tú- le mire y le planté un beso en la cara. Ahora era yo la que hacia sorpresas. Reí ante mi gesto.

-Eres un poco ansiosa… ¿no?- me preguntó.

-Creo que no soy la única- los dos reímos ante nuestro comentario.

-¿Te cargo?- me cuestionó cuando llegamos a la playa.

-La verdad es que, con el buen ver que tiene la arena, me están dando ganas e ir andando yo- y era verdad, la arena estaba impecable y te daban ganas de tirarte y rebozarte como una croqueta.

Nos quitamos ambos los zapatos y empezamos a andar por la orilla de la playa. Las suaves olas nos rozaban los pies y manteníamos una conversación bastante animada. De vez en cuanto nos robábamos algún que otro beso, pero siempre acabábamos en risas y juegos.

-¿Falta mucho?- le pregunté al ver que faltaba my poco para el crepúsculo.

Aunque el cielo de la península Olympic estuviese siempre encapotado, al atardecer el sol hacia su presencia y lanzaba algún que otro rayo. A mí no me molestaba en absoluto, pues yo no brillaba, lo que era preocupante es que pensaría la gente a ver a alguien como Leo brillar en medio de la playa.

-Ya estamos llegando, ¿ves aquellas rocas?- señalo un conjunto de rocas que subían por la ladera de un acantilado- vamos a subir por ahí. Merece la pena, te lo prometo- asentí

No parecía tanto, solo eran un par de piedras, a no ser que la torpeza de Silvia hiciese presencia y esto acabase mal… pero no, la torpeza es buena persona y no le jugara esa mala pasada, ¿verdad?. Si Edward estuviese aquí, ya estaría llamándome loca por hablar sola con mi conciencia…. ¿pero no sabe que eso es bueno? Al menos eres sociable con alguien…

Por suerte, mi torpeza no salió de su escondite y conseguí llegar arriba, eso sí, tengo que aceptar que con un poco de ayuda, pero en fin, que se le va a hacer…

Al llegar, había una especie de cueva, desde la que se podían oír suaves olas al fondo, pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Esto es una cueva, supuestamente, es cerrada. Mire a Leo con cara interrogativa.

-Si, lo sé, es raro, yo también me extrañe la primera vez que vine aquí, pero lo que vi me dejó impresionado, ven, te lo enseñare- y dicho esto, me cogió de la mano.

La cueva parecía pequeña, no tuvimos que caminar mucho, pero por el camino nos encontramos murciélagos colgados.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- me dijo Leo al ver que no avanzaba.

-Claro, porque a ti nunca te ha mordido uno…- todavía me estremecía al recordar la experiencia que tuve con los murciélagos.

-Es que eso le pasa a la gente curiosa que, cuando entra en las cuevas y ve cosas raras, en vez de consultar lo que es, lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza es tocarlo, y, claro, si es un murciélago, lo más seguro es que se vaya volando, o que, como en tu caso, te muerda- dijo casi riéndose.

-Ha, ha, muy gracioso…- en realidad tenía razón.

Una vez, descubriendo cuevas en las montañas, encontré una y… sorpresa… había murciélagos, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que tocarlos… al final me costó un par de puntos en el dedo y menos mal que no me infectaron que si no… si es que… quien me manda ser tan cotilla... Pero bueno, me vengué. Le devolví la mordedura. Eso sí, desde entonces les he cogido un miedo tremendo.

-Bueno, pues espántalos o haz algo, porque yo no pienso pasar por debajo de esas… cosas…

-Anda, ponte detrás mío…- dijo riendo. Fanfarrón.

Oí salir de su pecho un pequeño rugido animal, nada por lo que asustarse, cosa que si que hicieron los murciélagos, que salieron disparados por todas partes haciendo un ruido que me hizo estremecer.

-¿Ya se han ido?- pregunté asomándome por encima de su hombro cuando ya no se oía ningún ruido.

-Claro…- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Fanfarrón…- espeté en broma…

-Por supuesto…- dijo entre risas. Seguidamente, me cogió de la barbilla y acerco su cara a la mía. Veía sus intenciones, así que me acerque y uní nuestros labios en un suave y dulce beso. Como todo, al final tuvo que terminar.

-Bueno, basta de interrupciones que si no, no vamos a conseguir ver todo.

Seguimos caminando y de repente, apareció detrás de mí y me tapo los ojos.

-¿Confías en mí?- cuestiono

-Por supuesto.

-Pues camina hacia delante- le hice caso y camine hacia delante.

Espero que no haya piedras en el camino, pues, por más que confíe en el, de las rocas no. El olor de la salitre se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y suaves olas se escuchaban.

-Prepárate- y seguidamente, me abrió los ojos.

Un pequeño estanque de agua salada ocupaba el interior de la cueva, la cual tenía un agujero en el techo que dejaba pasar la luz. El agua era clara, limpia e impoluta y en el espacio que dejaba ver la luz, se podían ver pequeños nacimientos de arrecifes y peces viviendo a su alrededor. Era simplemente precioso.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó

-No, me encanta.

-Pues todavía no has visto nada- me susurró en el oído, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

Rápidamente me cogió del brazo y me llevo hasta la entrada de la cueva. Se podía ver el cielo encapotado. Leo hizo un rápido movimiento y desapareció de mi vista.

-Ven, siéntate- dijo palmeando el suelo en el que se había sentado.

-Supuestamente, ¿qué hay que ver?-pregunté ya sentada en el suelo.

-Solo espera y verás.

Hice lo que me dijo y espere. Rápidamente se empezaron a colar por las nubes pequeños rallitos de Sol, y poco, el crepúsculo llegó.

Todo se veía perfecto, precioso, y Leo ni te cuento. Los rayos impactaban en su rostro, que irradiaba luz como un diamante. La cueva estaba lo suficientemente escondida como para que los humanos curiosos no viesen a Leo brillar.

-Es precioso- dije mientras miraba la puesta de Sol.

-Pero tú más- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que yo utilicé al llegar a la playa. Le contemple. No creo que hubiese persona más hermosa en el mundo que él.

Poco a poco, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y nos fundimos en un dulce, profundo y sincero beso.

Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

**Creo que a partir de ahora voy a hacer los capis más cortos porque si no… tardo un siglo en subirlos xDD. Espero que os guste**

**Muchos kisses de Edward! xDD. Ah, y si no es mucho pedir, darle al botondico de abajo de "reviews". MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	7. Nueva vida, nuevos amigos

**Lamento la tardanza. Pensaba que en vacaciones tendría más tiempo, pero en realidad tengo menos :S no paro de ir de un sitio a otro y de hacer otras cosas. Bueno, como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Muchas gracias a Elektra85, darky1995, danibellacs y a mis dos onees por esas grandes palabras de apollo.**

**P.D: las imágenes de la guitarra, los coches y cosas que van a salir en este capítulo están en mi perfil, dado a que no salen las páginas web.**

* * *

No podía quejarme de mi vida. Podía decir perfectamente que era la persona más feliz del mundo, y acertar, por supuesto.

La relación entre Leo y yo iba mejorando a pasos agigantados. Tuvo que poner unos límites, el me explico que era por mi bien, pero cada día esos límites se iban haciendo más pequeños. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida.

Cuando empezó el curso siguiente, estaba nerviosa. Cuando me metí en el coche de Leo, dado que todos no cabíamos en uno y nos teníamos que distribuir entre el de Leo y el de Edward, los menos ostentosos.

No es que fuese la primera vez que estaba con humanos, pues había salido a pueblos de la península Olympic a conocer "mundo", dado que a Forks no salía, pues, al ser un pueblo pequeño, la gente no sabía de qué hablar y a cualquier cosa nueva, empezaba a hablar como cotorras. Todos me dijeron que no me preocupase y que ignorase a los demás, pues eso es lo que ellos hacían.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, todos nos miraron. Supuse que esto era algo inevitable en la vida de los Cullen. Como no, empezaron a hablar de mí. Lo que no sabían es que yo les podía oír.

-_Mirar –_dijo una chica con el pelo rizado castaño al otro lado del aparcamiento. Tenía pinta de esas chicas que se hacen amigas por tu popularidad y luego te dejan plantadas-_una nueva Cullen.-_ poso la mirada unos segundos en mi, y, seguidamente, empezó a comerse con la mirada a Edward y Leo. No me caía nada bien.

_-Es guapa- _respondió otra con el pelo más claro, parecía amable- _pero no se parece mucho a ellos. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tiene la piel más morena?, incluso más que yo…- _en eso tenía razón. Yo tenía la piel con un extraño matiz moreno, pero no mucho.

_-Eso significa que no están emparentados, me pregunto si se habrá liado con alguno de los gemelos… eso daría mucho que hablar…- _cotorra.

_-¡Ay, Jessica, déjalos en paz!- _se quejó la otra chica -_¡no es de tu incumbencia!-_que razón tenía…

_-Tranquila Ángela, es que, ya sabes cómo soy… últimamente no hay nada nuevo y… hay ganas de cotilleos…- _lo dicho, una cotilla. Aunque, dada la situación, yo también lo estaba siendo…- _esto lo tengo que consultar con Lauren.-_otra cotorra.

-_Chismosas…- _espetó Ángela con los ojos entrecerrados y entre risas. Jessica también se apuntó a las risas y entraron rápidamente al edificio. Deje de mirarlas y volví la cabeza. Edward me miraba interrogante.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- me pregunto con mofa.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar los pensamientos de los demás?- se la devolví. El solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiro. Empezamos a reír y también nos encaminamos hacia la secretaria del instituto a recoger nuestros horarios.

Cuanto más me introducía en el edificio, más incomoda me sentía. La gente no dejaba de mirarnos, bueno, más bien de mirarme a mí. Supuse que era por ser nueva y esto daría mucho, pero mucho que hablar…

Fuimos a la secretaría a coger nuestros horarios. La mayoría de mis horas me tocaba con Leo, excepto en algunas que estaba con Alice o Edward. Lo que hace la gente por un poco de dinero… Cuando termine de leer mi horario, me di cuenta de que había una hora que no me tocaba con ninguno de ellos. Química. Qué pena, esa clase me encantaba.

-No te preocupes, intentaremos cambiar alguna de nuestras clases- me dijo Leo al comunicarle la noticia.

-Oh, no, no es necesario, me acoplaré, además, no soy la única- eche un vistazo a Edward. Él tenía la clase de Biología solo. Podríamos compartir nuestras penas. Él solo sonrió al escuchar mis pensamientos.

De pronto, la campana sonó. Todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Las horas de la mañana fueron muy bien. Debo decir que ir al instituto es una ventaja… el profesor no puede estar atento a tantos alumnos a la vez y puedes distraerte… me acuerdo en la clase de Literatura cuando estaba chinchando a Edward todo el rato…

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos pusimos a la cola. Todos cogieron comida y nos fuimos a una mesa.

-Que raro, hasta previo aviso pensaba que no comíais- dije con sarcasmo.

-Tonta- replicaron todos y nos pusimos a reír.

Empecé a comer mi parte y las dudas se presentaron en mi mente.

-¿Es normal que la gente me mire así de raro?- pregunte en un susurro.

-Bueno, esto no es nada comparado con el año pasado- explicó Edward.

-A parte de mirarnos durante mucho, mucho tiempo y no parar de haber cotilleos, soltaban unos "ohh" de asombro- remató Leo.

-Era horroroso tener toda la atención sobre ti- dijo Jasper.

-Pero yo que tú los ignoraba- contestó Alice

-Pero por suerte se pasó- dijo Emmett

-A mi no me importaría que me mirasen- replico Rosalie

- Oh, bueno, para eso me tienes a mi Rose- dijo Emmett dándose un golpe fuerte en el pecho. Lo más seguro es que se hiciese daño, pero no lo iba a aceptar delante de nosotros.

-Claro mi Emmy- dijo Rose dándole un casto beso. Todos reímos ante su actuación.

-Lo más seguro es que corran muchos cotilleos por aquí, dado a que hace tiempo que no pasa nada nuevo, y esto es un pueblo- añadió Alice con una risa.

-Pero no los hagas caso- me dijo Leo mirándome a los ojos y me robó un casto beso.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Es para marcar mi territorio- añadió con una risa- ya me ha comentado Edward que no todos los chicos tienen pensamientos puros sobre ti…- frunció el ceño.

-¿Celoso?- le susurré en su oído. Él solo sonrió.

-También deberías saber que los humanos no actúan igual que tu. Ellos sienten una sensación de peligro, por lo que no se acercan a nosotros- nos interrumpió Edward.

-Pues es una pena, no saben lo que se pierden- añadí con una sonrisa.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que era hora de la clase de Trigonometría. Con Alice. Guay. Estaría platicándome todo el tiempo sobre la ropa que llevan los chicos y chicas de la clase, que si van mal conjuntados, que si no se qué, que si tengo esa ropa… bueno… la clase se hace más larga de lo normal… pero tiene su lado divertido.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunté a Alice. Seguidamente, todos se levantaron y fueron a vaciar sus respectivas bandejas. Cuando pensaba la cantidad de comida que debían de tirar diariamente…

La clase se pasó rápido, seguidamente tuve dos clases más con Leo, en las que nos las pasábamos hablando mientras el profesor no miraba. Al final la clase terminó.

-Te espero en el coche cariño- me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso.- Suerte- me deseo realmente preocupado. Se lo agradecí con la mirada.

Y es que la necesitaba. Ahora me tocaba Química.

Entre en la clase y me senté en un sitio desocupado. Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando. Vi como una chica entraba y buscaba algo con la mirada, supuse que un sitio libre. Su mirada se poso en mi mesa. _Porras_ pensé. ¿No podía tener la suerte de Edward, que estaba solo en Biología? La sentí acercarse y sentarse a mi lado.

-Hola- me saludó. Yo me sobresalte. ¿No se suponía que los humanos se alejaban de nosotros? -Bueno, parece ser que vamos a ser compañeras de mesa- dijo sonriendo. Parecía buena chica. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, flequillo largo echado a ambos lados de la cara y el pelo largo y liso, de un color rubio oscuro o castaño claro, depende de cómo lo vieses. Tenía la piel muy clara, al menos más que yo, pero no alcanzaba a la palidez de mis hermanos ni en sueños.- ¿Qué tal si empezamos pos presentarnos?- Me ofreció su mano.- Yo soy Moore, Kristina Moore, pero mis amigos me llaman Krizz, con dos zetas. ¿Tú debes de ser…?

-Cullen, Silvia Cullen- dije despertando de mi aturdimiento y estrechándole la mano antes de que dijese mi nombre. Todo el instituto ya lo sabía…

Wow. Esta chica me recuerda a Alice. Muy… efusiva. Espero que no sea fanática de las compras como ella… Krizz… Krizz… Krizz… Whaaa. Demasiado difícil para mí.

-¿Puedo llamarte Kris?- dije muy inocentemente y poniendo mi mejor carita de corderito degollado. Si funciona con Edward, funciona con ella.

-¡NO!- grito dando un golpe en la mesa. Toda la clase se giro hacia ella, pero enseguida se volvió. Debía de ser comportamiento habitual en ella. Bipolar. Como Edward. A diferencia de la clase, yo cogí mi carpeta y me escondí debajo de ella.

-¡No me acoses, por favor!- dije en broma. Ella pareció despertase de una ensoñación y me miro con culpa.

-¡OH! Cuanto lo siento, ¿te he asustado?- dijo rápidamente y moviendo los brazos inquietamente- Todo el mundo me lo dice. "Kristina, controla tu genio" "Kristina, no hagas eso" "Kristina, lo otro" puaj… es un asco ser malhumorada, aunque si lo ves no tengo tan mal humor. ¿Sabes que un día…?- Dios santo, que alguien me salve de el clon de Alice. ¡Esta chica habla hasta por los codos! Ya la puedo ver arrastrándome a ir de compras con ella…- y bueno, al final tuve que pagarle los globos al payaso. Oye… ¿estás bien? Estas muy pálida, no era mi intención asustarte y…

-Tranquila, ¡lo dije en broma!- espeté mientras subía los brazos teatralmente antes de que me soltase una de sus historias de mal humor y payasos.

-¿En serio?- me pregunto confundida.

-¡Claro! Si me hubiese asustado, ya estaría fuera de la clase gritando que tengo a una loca como compañera de pupitre.

-Wow, eres muy buena actriz, y mira que a mi es difícil de convencerme…

-No eres la primera que me lo dice…- dije pensando en las triquiñuelas que monto para conseguir lo que quiero… excepto cuando llega Edward que con su súper don lo desenmaraña todo diciendo que es mentira…

-Bueno… em… me gustaría preguntarte una cosa que me tiene intrigada… si te parece demasiado personal como para contarlo no me lo digas ¿ok? Es solo que… ¿es verdad que sales con Leo?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente. Me quede callada. Habíamos inventado una historia por si sucedían estas cosas, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto y sin conocerla casi nada, pero, no sé porque, su mirada me dio una repentina confianza en ella, así que decidí contárselo.

-Si- conteste-¡pero no es incesto ni nada por el estilo!- dije moviendo las manos- es más, le conocí a él antes que a los Cullen.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo fue?- me pregunto emocionada, pero de repente se llevó las manos a la boca- ups… ya hable de más…

-Oh, no, no pasa nada. Veras, según me han contado, mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente de coche cuando tenía los quince.-la mire de reojo para ver su expresión. Solo vi intriga y pena.- Mis padres murieron y yo perdí el conocimiento. No recuerdo nada de ellos y prefiero no recordarlo- esta parte es cierta, dado a que yo no sé si tengo padres, si no los tengo, que es lo que soy, y muchas más preguntas. Les pedí a todos que no investigasen nada, dado a que prefiero vivir en la ignorancia a que las noticias no sean nada agradables.

- Eran hijos únicos-proseguí -y mis abuelos ya habían muerto. No tenia nadie con quien quedarme, así que me ingresaron en un orfanato que hay aquí cerca de Port Ángeles. No sé si pensaras de un orfanato como una cárcel para niños, del que no te dejan hacer nada. Eso es solo cosa de ficción. Allí nos trataban muy bien y nos dejaban salir a ciudades de aquí cerca, eso sí, yo tenía que coger un taxi debido a que no podía conducir. - rolé los ojos- era un rollo…- ella rió.

-Un día acababa de venir de la biblioteca de Port Ángeles. Iba con muchos libros encima, cuando, al doblar una esquina, me choque con él. Con lo torpe que soy, me caí de culo y todos los libros se me cayeron. Él enseguida se preocupo por mí. Me ayudo a recoger los libros y, al levantarme, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y, puede que te suene un poco cursi pero, supe que no podía vivir un momento más sin él.

-Definitivamente, suena muy cursi- rio ligeramente y yo me uní a su risa.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, me enamoré de él, y por suerte, estuve correspondida. El que viviésemos en sitios diferentes no fue un problema para nosotros. Nos dimos nuestros números de teléfono y quedábamos en Port Ángeles, a veces íbamos a Seattle. Nos entendíamos muy bien, ya que él también es adoptado. Nos contábamos cosas y bueno, tú sabes.- le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Durante el verano, recibí una visita de una familia que quería acogerme. Yo estaba muy contenta. Normalmente, a los adolescentes ya no los quiere acoger nadie, es una suerte que alguien quisiese hacer eso. Cuando conocí a mis posibles futuros padres, estaba completamente llena de dicha. Había tenido la gran suerte de que mis futuros padres fueran los padres de Leo. Por suerte fueron sobre comprensivos y le sacaron ventajas a esto. No les parecía raro, ya que a Emmett y Rose, Jasper y Alice les pasa igual. Así que me fui a vivir con los Cullen, y aquí sigo.

-Wow. Mira que a mí no me gustan las cursiladas, pero eso suena como a cuento de hadas.- dijo riendo.

-Pues algo así es mi vida. Los Cullen son geniales y, además, Esme y Carlisle no le ven nada de malo a lo mío con Leo. No compartimos sangre, así que no es incesto, así que se puede hacer.- añadí una risita.

-Bueno, tú me has contado, se puede decir, toda tu vida, así que ahora me toca a- el sonido del profesor al entrar la interrumpió. La dirigí una mirada para que me lo contase luego.

El Sr. Thompson se presento y nos hizo presentarnos delante de toda la clase. La mayoría ya se conocían, pero yo era nueva. La clase se pasó bastante rápida comparada con las demás, hasta que al final sonó el deseado timbre.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que me toca a mí- sonrió. Caminamos hacia el pasillo.

-Claro.

-Espero no aburrirte…-dijo con mala cara.

-Suelo aburrirme rápidamente, pero sé escuchar a la gente- añadí con una risa.

-Bueno, mi padre se llama Adam Moore y mi madre se llamaba Thalassa Black- me tense por dos cosas, una: _se llamaba_. Dos: el apellido Black. Ella no lo paso por alto.

-¿Se llamaba?- pregunte casi titubeando.

-Si… murió cuando yo tenía ocho años y algún que otro mes.

-Cuanto lo siento- dije sinceramente.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, digamos que mi madre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien. Me llevo mucho mejor con mi padre. Creo que se tuvo que casar con mi padre por obligación, dado a que se quedó embarazada y, lo único que les hacia permanecer juntos era yo. Durante su último año de vida, la vi escaquearse muchas veces de casa. Al final, estuvo un mes y poco más sin pisar en casa y, después, encontraron su cadáver chamuscado en una casa en lo profundo del bosque.

De repente, contuve la respiración. Unas raras imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Un fuego abrasador, quemando una casa, un suave lloro de un bebe.

-Eiiii… Silvia… ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Kris pasando la mano repetidamente delante mío.- ¿te a traumatizado la historia o algo?

-No, no- dije moviendo la cabeza rápidamente a ambos lados para despejarme- es solo que me metí en mi mundo "yupi" como dice Edward, me pasa muy a menudo cuando la gente me cuenta historias. Intento reproducirlas en mi mente y me quedo como si estuviese en otra dimensión- patética escusa pero cierta.- siento mucho de nuevo lo de tu madre.

-No pasa nada- dijo con una sonrisa- compartimos desgracia, lo malo es que tú no los recuerdas, lo siento.

-Bah, vamos a dejar esto de lo siento, que al final nos vamos a ahogar en nuestras penas- añadí riendo. El apellido Black seguía rondando en mi cabeza. Me daba igual si es una Black. Es muy maja. Aunque puede que no fuesen esos Black.

-Oye, con lo de que tu madre era una Black, ¿te refieres a los Quileutes de la reserva de La Push?- pregunté.

-No lo parece, ¿verdad?- dijo señalándose. No la entendía.- Normalmente debería de ser muy morena, con ojos marrones y pelo oscuro, pero mi padre y yo somos como dos gotas de agua. Él es de Forks. Es normal que fuera más blancucho, lo cual heredé de él. Ojos azules, piel pálida, mira, hasta tu eres más morena que yo.- me mire. Sí, pero tampoco es para tanto…- pelo castaño claro…

-Rubio oscuro- la corregí.

-NOOO, ES CASTAÑO CLAROOO.- pegue un respingo mientras caminaba- Uffff, odio que me digan eso.- parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a salir humo por la nariz.

-Ya, pero si vas a una peluquería, por muy castaño claro que tu digas que sea te van a decir que es rubio oscuro- dije

-¿Y A MI QUE MÁS ME DA LOS DE LA PELUQUERIA?- dijo gritando. Mire hacia los lados. Todos la miraban. Teatralmente me coloque mi carpeta detrás de la cabeza y agache la mirada.

-Vale, tranquila, pero no me comas y, por favor, no chilles, todo el mundo nos mira- dije en susurros.

-No te gusta ser el centro de atención, ¿eehh?- me preguntó- pareces de esas chicas que no han roto un plato en su vida.

-Por lo primero, si, no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, es porque todavía no me conoces. Si no pregúntale a Edward y a Emmett…- sonreí maliciosamente por todas las trastadas que les he hecho…

-No es por nada, pero tus hermanos intimidan…- dijo mirando al frente.

-Oh, eso es porque no les conoces. Cuando los conozcas, te lo pasas pipa, sobre todo chinchándoles…- añadí otra sonrisa malvada.

-Vale, retiro lo de la que nunca ha roto un plato- dijo riendo- esas sonrisas te delatan.

La duda de los Black volvió a mí. ¿Podría saber ella lo que somos los Cullen?

-Entonces… ¿tu madre era la nieta de Ephraim Black?- pregunte cautelosa.

-Si, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?- cuestiono curiosa.

-Bueno he oído alguna que otra leyenda sobre los Quileutes...- por no decir un montonazo. No me agrada mucho leer, aunque de vez en cuando leo algo, sobre todo los libros sobre seres fantásticos. Si los vampiros existen, ¿por qué no van a existir otros seres? Y los más interesantes que he encontrado han sido los licántropos, aparte de que está demostrada su existencia, así que tengo un montonazo de libros sobre los Quileutes que se me del derecho y del revés. No sé por qué, pero aunque sean nuestros enemigos naturales (por mucho que me fastidie), despiertan en mí una extraña afición por ellos.

-Ah, eso, bueno, yo no he oído ninguna, es más, no me interesan lo más mínimo esas historias de viejos supersticiosos… ufff, no sabes lo que tiene que soportar mi primo. Su padre, o sea, el hermano de mi madre, le infla a historias supersticiosas de esas y esta hasta la coronilla y, claro, se descarga en mí… uffff, que agobio. Por suerte le pido que no me las cuente, no quiero que luego se me peguen a mí. Como dije antes, me importa un santo pepino comulgado.- bien, no sabe nada.

Finalmente, llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto. Vi que me estaban esperando en el coche.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte- dije sinceramente.

-Igualmente- me contesto- espero que nos llevemos bien- añadió con una risa.

-Yo también lo espero, hasta mañana- me despedí de ella.

-Adiós- dijo batiendo su mano mientras se alejaba hacia su coche.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi familia. Un efusivo Leo me recibió.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- me preguntó curioso.

-Muy bien- respondí dándole un casto beso.- he conocido a una chica de lo más maja. Creo que no será tan mala la clase de Física.

Recordé todo lo que había adivinado sobre ella y, al girarme, me encontré con unos ojos curiosos y molestos a la vez. Edward. Había leído mis pensamientos sobre su familia.

_No es lo que piensas,_ pensé molesta, _ella no sabe nada sobre las historias y, al menos, según me ha dicho, no le importan._ Él simplemente roló los ojos y lo dejo pasar.

Poco a poco os fuimos haciendo amigas Kristina y yo, tanto que nos hicimos las mejores amigas. Compartíamos muchas cosas en común, pero a la vez éramos muy diferentes. A la vez, el invierno fue llegando y, consigo, los resfriados. Como no, yo caí en uno. Uno muy grande. Claro, yo me tenía que quedar en casa y tomar los remedios de la abuela para que se me pasase el resfriado, dado a que los medicamentos no me afectan.

-Me quedare contigo- me repitió por enésima vez Leo.

-Que no hace falta, ve al instituto- respondí con la nariz congestionada y tumbada en el sofá con un par de mantas. Decía eso, pero en realidad deseaba con todas las ganas del mudno que se quedase.

-Por Dios… ¡he ido ya un montón de veces, no me pierdo nada nuevo!- casi grito desesperado -Además, no me dirán nada por que falte un par de días- y me miro con esa mirada a la que no me podía resistir.

-Valeeeee- dije rendida con un suspiro. El me dio contento un beso- ¡hey, no me beses, que te puedo pegar el resfriado!- le dije en broma. El solo roló los ojos y me volvió a besar.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Tienes más suerte Leo…- le dijo Edward. El aludido solo le saco la lengua, a lo que su hermano bufó y se fue por la puerta con los demás detrás.

Llegó el día siguiente, y yo seguía igual con el resfriado. Era ya por la tarde. Leo estaba tocando mi canción en su piano. Era una melodía perfecta y preciosa, la cual no quería que interrumpiera nadie, cuando oí llegar a los demás.

-Hola- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Hola- respondimos Leo y yo. Él con su perfecta voz y yo con la nariz taponada y molesta porque habían interrumpido la melodía. Vi de reojo que Alice se acercaba con sus pasos de bailarina.

-Hoy a lo mejor tienes una sorpresa- me dijo casi canturreando.

-Si me habéis comprado algo para alegrarme, ya podéis devolverlo Ali, no necesito que me compréis nada.- respondí aún molesta porque habían interrumpido a Leo.

-No es nada de eso tonta- replicó Alice- bueno, ya lo verás. Y ya me voy, no hace falta que me eches a los cocodrilos para que continúe Leo. Me voy a molestar un poco a Edward- al decir eso, pude ver de reojo como Edward huía silenciosamente, pero Alice se giro.

-¡Tú, no te muevas de ahí!- grito Alice señalándole con un dedo- tengo un par de asuntos pendientes contigo…

-Te he dicho que yo no fui, fue Emmett- replicó Edward. No sé de qué narices estarían hablando, ni me importaba.

-Claro, claro… ¡Te vas a enterar!- y dicho eso, Edward salió corriendo por la puerta y Alice detrás.

-Bueno, ¿continuo?- me preguntó Leo desde el piano

-¡Por supuesto!- y continuó con mi melodía.

Un poco más tarde, escuché un coche acercarse por la carretera que da a la casa. Mire a Alice curiosa. Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Agudice mi oído. Se podían oír dos corazones, uno más agitado que el otro y… ¿jadeos? El coche aparcó y por el cristal, lo reconocí como el de Kris. La vi salir del coche y mirar hacia arriba con cara de asombro. Estaría viendo la enorme casa en la que vivimos, dado a que ella no ha venido nunca. Cuando se recupero de su asombro, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y saco un perro, un momento ¿su perro?

-¿La habéis dejado traer a su perro?- les pregunté asombrada.

-Vino a preguntarnos porque no venias a clases, y le respondimos que era porque estabas enferma, entonces nos dijo que si podía venir a verte, lo que afirmamos, pero nos pidió permiso de traer a su perro, dado a que tenía que llevarlo luego al veterinario y así no tenía que hacer dos viajes- respondió Edward- aunque no creo que llegue a salir del coche… su instinto le dirá que hay peligro.- dijo un con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Pues creo que esta tan contento ya con su dueña en la puerta- todos giraron la cabeza asombrados hacia la puerta.

-Voy a abrir- dijo Esme.- Hola- saludo a Kris, luego, miro abajo y se encontró con un par de ojos curiosos y una lengua jadeante la miraban- Hola- saludo también, a lo que el perro respondió con un "guau". Una sonrisa se pintó en la cara de Esme.

Aunque en estos momentos no pudiese leer mentes, podía saber lo que pasaba por todas las cabezas. ¿Cómo no nos tenía miedo el perro?

-Buenos días Sra. Cullen, lamento las molestias del perro- dijo Kris.

-Llámame Esme por favor y no te preocupes por el perro- respondió- pasa, con perro incluido- dijo con una sonrisa a la que Kris respondió con otra. La vi acerarse a un lado de la puerta y agacharse a la altura del perro. Era un perro grande, un Golden Retriever para ser más exactos.

-Estate aquí quietecito y no te muevas, ¿entendido Baikal?- el perro escondió la lengua como respuesta- muy bien.- seguidamente se giro hacia el sofá donde estaba yo y se abrió de brazos- SILVIA- gritó.

-KRIS- la respondí yo también abriéndome de brazos. Ella puso mala cara. Al final del todo, la acabe llamando Kris, aunque siempre acaba poniendo mala cara. Se lanzó como una loca encima de mí para abrazarme. Por lo consecuente, nos caímos del sofá. Las dos reímos a la par.

-¿Qué tal?- me preguntó cuando paramos de reír.

-Muy bien, oye- dije sarcásticamente. Ella roló los ojos. Vi como pasaba la mirada por la casa y se paraba en un lugar. Seguí esa dirección y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando mi preciada JT-Res, una guitarra eléctrica que me regalaron cuando aprendí a tocar la acústica.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?- preguntó asombrada.

-Sí.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho…- espetó mirándome de reojo.

-Bueno, digamos que no se me presentó la oportunidad de decirlo. Además, no me gusta alardear. No soy la única en esta familia que toca un instrumento.- dije como si fuese obvio.

-Ya veo…- murmuro dirigiendo su mirada al magnífico piano de cola.

-Es de Leo y Edward, aunque Rosalie también toca.

-Wow, ¡podríamos hacer una banda!- saltó emocionada.

-¿Qué dices?- espeté- se necesitan más componentes para hacer una banda, como la batería, el bajo y los vocales, para variar.

-Bueno, yo sé de un programa con el que podemos hacer la batería, y lo del bajo ya está solucionado- dijo como si fuese obvio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la cuestione intrigada.

-Bueno, yo toco el bajo, aunque no es nada comparado con tu guitarra…- suspiro mientras la contemplaba.

-¿!Y luego me reclamas por que no te he dicho que toco la guitarra¡? ¿Y tú qué? Tampoco me has dicho que tocas el bajo.

-No salió el tema a colación- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le di un suave golpe en el hombro, a lo que ella se encogió sobreactuando como si le hubiese mentido.

-Mentirosa- le dije echándole mi mirada penetrante- no te ha dolido…

-Oh, vale, sí, me has pillado, creía que no te ibas a enterar…- ironizó levantando los brazos como si fuese una desgracia. Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Poco a poco nos acompañaron las risas de fondo de los demás.

-¿Típica conversación de besugos?- pregunté.

-Típica conversación de besugos- afirmó, a lo que volvimos a reír.- Y sobre los vocales…

-Sobre los vocales ya hablaremos…- dije mientras echaba una miradita furtiva a Leo y Edward, que inmediatamente negaron con la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos, cantáis bien- les imploré.

-No nos has oído cantar en tu vida- reprochó Edward.

-A Leo si, y dado a que sois gemelos, seguro que tú también cantas.

-Yo no llamaría a eso cantar, sino más bien tararear- se quejó Leo. Le eche un puchero, por lo que tuvo que apartar la vista a sabiendas de que aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras Kristina se reía de nuestra conversación.

-¿Y porque no cantas tú?- me preguntó Edward. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y baje la mirada.

-Yo no sé cantar…

-Tampoco lo has intentado- protestó Edward.

-Y vosotros tampoco- contraataque.

-Bueno, dejémoslo en hiatus- dijo Kristina, a lo que yo le dirigí una mirada de reproche, y Leo y Edward otra de salvación.

- Bueno… ¿me he perdido algo nuevo en el instituto?- pregunté para cambiar de tema, a sabiendas de que me iba a soltar una buena conversación.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que tengas que hacer un examen de Física, luego de las demás asignaturas no lo sé. Ah, ¿sabías que…?- Kristina me empezó a contar cosas, pero centre mi atención en otro lugar.

Vi de reojo que Edward estaba sentado en el otro sofá, y como Baikal se le acercaba poco a poco y como Edward lo miraba sorprendido. De repente se paró a sus pies, se sentó, saco la lengua y empezó a jadear, como si esperase algo.

-Y bueno, pues Jessica saltó del susto. Oye, ¿me estás haciendo caso?- pregunto Kris. Giro la cabeza hacia el lugar que robaba mi atención y vio a Baikal sentado a los pies de Edward. Le iba a echar la bronca, cuando la cogí del brazo para que no lo hiciese. Las dos observábamos la escena. Yo, sorprendida y Kris, molesta, dado a que Baikal no la había hecho caso.

-Hola- le dijo Edward a Baikal. El aludido le respondió con un "guau" bien contento. A Edward se le pinto una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Poco a poco, acerco la mano a su cabeza y empezó a acariciarlo. Baikal se acostó en el suelo y empezó a ronronear. Edward rió.

Leo y Edward me contaron hace tiempo que, recuerdan, aunque con no mucha claridad, que tuvieron algún tipo de perro como mascota, pero que se murió por la edad.

Vi también como Leo se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Baikal y empezaba a acariciarlo. Y el perro tan contento. Eso era lo raro. ¿Cómo es que no salía huyendo?

Si pensábamos en eso, Kristina tampoco es que se asustase mucho de nuestra familia, al principio parecía un poco incomoda, pero luego nada. Aunque se iba a comer a la mesa de Jessica y su grupo, a veces se pasaba por nuestra mesa y porque me tenía que preguntar algo y se quedaba un poco. Debo decir que ella y Alice han congeniado muy bien, en resumen, son una pesadilla juntas. Un día, el único, fui con ellas dos de compras. Al día siguiente tenía un montonazo de agujetas por todo el cuerpo. Aunque ella y yo somos una pesadilla para Edward, no paramos de chincharle. También ha congeniado muy bien con Emmett, están haciendo todo el rato bromas pesadas a Leo, a Edward y a mí. En resumen, que ha caído bien a todo el mundo excepto a Rosalie. Porque narices le tienen que caer tan mal los humanos…

Kristina y yo estuvimos hablando hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Edward, Leo y Baikal habían estado jugando fuera en el jardín durante casi toda la tarde. Habían encontrado una pelota pequeña que debía de ser mía y se la habían estado lanzando al perro. A veces incluso se les había unido Emmett.

-Bueno, pues ya nos tenemos que ir espero que te recuperes pronto y llámame- dijo mientras gesticulaba una señal de un teléfono con la mano- nos vemos- y seguidamente salió por la puerta.

-Adiós- dijimos a la vez.

-Y no te preocupes por traer de vez en cuando a Baikal- dijo de pasada Edward.

- Tranquilo, ya veo que habéis congeniado muy bien. Por cierto Silvia, ¿sabes que va a venir una nueva alumna al instituto? Se llama Isabella Swan y es la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

-Ya veo que estas bien informada- la dije riendo- bueno, no querrás llegar tarde.

-Cierto, ah, y que no se te olvide lo de la banda- y seguidamente se metió en el coche. Yo solo suspire, nunca cambiara.

Nos quedamos mirando como el coche se alejaba por la senda, hasta desaparecer.

* * *

**Bueno, ya se va acercado la visita de Bella xDD. Puede que gente haya sacado sus propias conclusiones en este capítulo, que no me molestaría que me dijeseis xD. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**P.D: si veis los fanáticos de MUSE la foto de la guitarra de Silvia en mi perfil, veréis que es la misma que utiliza MUSE en su video Plug in Baby xD. También estarán la canción de Silvia y el perro de Kristina (Baikal)**

**P.D2: me gustaría aclarar unas cosas que puede que no hayan quedado claras:**

**Silvia perdió el conocimiento cuando nació, por lo que no recuerda nada anterior a conocer a los Cullen. Tiene el don de poder coger cualquier don de cualquier vampiro, siempre que haya podido tenerlo cerca. La primera vez cuesta más coger el don, dado a que es como si tuviese que descifrar los datos del otro don, por lo que se tiene que esforzar, pero las veces siguientes lo coge con mucha facilidad y el portador del don puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo.**

**El siguiente don lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo XD.**

**En el primer capítulo, Leo le decía a Silvia algo que los demás no oyeron, dado a que el tiene un don parecido al de Zafrina y Renesmee, la diferencia es que él lo hace mentalmente y no solo puede enseñar imágenes, también pensamientos.**

**Y nada más, si tenéis más dudas preguntar xD**

**Edward kisses!**


	8. Desaparición

**Ahora si, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Siempre es lo mismo, no tengo tiempo y cuendo lo tengo lo utilizo haciendo toras cosas (-.-). Espero que os guste este capítulo (para ls que em seguís) y siento mucho haber tardado tanto T^T.**

**Atte: Baki**

* * *

La semana pasó, y yo seguía con el resfriado pero, por suerte, se me fue pasando. Al final conseguí convencer a Leo de que fuese al instituto algún día que otro.

-Bueno Silvia, veo que ya estas mejor- dijo mientras me hacia la revisión de mi respiración con el estetoscopio- creo que mañana podrás ir ya al instituto- informo mientras se lo colgaba al cuello.

-¿En serio?- pregunté con repentina ilusión.

-Claro

-¡Yupi!- dije mientras me bajaba de la mesa de la cocina y empezaba a dar saltitos estilo Alice por toda la casa, pero una inoportuna tos me hizo parar.

-Maldito resfriado- masculle por lo bajinis. Me dirigí al sofá donde estaba Leo sentado, esperándome.

-No pasa nada porque vayas hoy- dije, pero con todas las ganas del mundo que se quedase.- Además, hoy viene la hija del jefe Swan, ve a ver como es y me cuentas.

-Como si no te lo fuese a decir Kristina… -dijo entre dientes -Espera un momento -espetó -¿Estás insinuando a que vaya a ver a una humana cualquiera en vez de quedarme con mi queridísimo amor? -preguntó con fingida indignación. Yo solo asentí aguantándome la risa -Hieres mi ego -anunció teátricamente llevándose una mano a la cara, dado a que la otra la tenía alrededor de mi cadera. Solté una carcajada. Él se unió a mis risas.

-Tontorrón- murmure mientras me tiraba sobre él y quedaba encima suyo -Sabes que no quiero decir eso.

-Es bueno saberlo- y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Este era uno de esos momentos que no quería que nadie interrumpiese, pero, claro, no todo es posible.

-Ugh, por favor, hay menores delante- asqueó Emmett señalando a Edward. Este le estaba echando dagas por los ojos, al igual que Leo y yo. Edward por haberle llamado menor, cuando el más infantil es Emmett, y nosotros por habernos interrumpido.

-Bueno, pues si crees que tu mente es demasiado inocente para ver esto, pírate- espetó Leo devolviendo la "broma".

-Bah, no tenéis sentido del humor- espetó.

-¡Calla!- gritamos los tres al unisonó.

-¡Vale, vale, pero no me comáis!- dijo mientras hacia un ovillo con su cuerpo y se asustaba teátricamente. Rolamos los ojos. Emmett es Emmett.

-Bueno, ¿nos llevas hermanito?- anunció Alice refiriéndose a Edward.

-Sí, pero me estoy replanteando el dejar a Emmett aquí.

-Oh, por favor hermanito, no seas cruel. Que pensara la gente sobre ti.- se mofó Emmett.

-Primero: no me llames hermanito; segundo: aquí el único cruel eres tú y tercero: me importa un santísimo rábano lo que piense la gente sobre mí.

-Si te das cuenta, te contradices. Te encanta escuchar los pensamientos de la gente para ver que dicen de los Cullen.

-Perdona, pero vosotros me obligáis a hacer de vigía, si es que se le puede llamar así, para saber si alguien ha descubierto nuestro secreto y nos tenemos que mudar de nuevo- en eso tenía razón.

Desde que yo vivía con los Cullen, había estado viviendo en Alaska, con los primos Denali y aquí, en Forks. Tuve mucha suerte que los Cullen vinieran aquí a pasar unos días y me acogieran, si no, no sé donde estaría en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que en ningún lugar.

Al principio, los Denali, principalmente las hermanas, juzgaron a los Cullen de haber roto la ley al crear una niña inmortal. Ellas habían tenido un pasado traumático con esa ley, dado a que su madre la incumplió y sufrió sus consecuencias. Costó lo suyo convencerles, pero al final me acogieron como una prima más.

-Bueno, pero tienes que aceptar que a veces cotilleas los pensamientos de los demás- le acosó Emmett.

-Esa es Silvia- dijo mientras me indicaba con un dedo, y era cierto, me encantaba cotillear…- yo os doy privacidad. Siempre que puedo, claro…- la última frase la dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para nosotros.

-Hey, ¿sabías que es de mala educación señalar?- me burle, sabiendo que la educación es uno de los puntos débiles de Edward. Enseguida dejo de señalarme.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a clase o qué?- preguntó Rosalie apartándose el pelo de la cara. A veces podía llegar a ser un poco muy obstinada y exigente. Me caía bien, más o menos, pero a veces me llegué a preguntar si lo único por lo que me quería era porque podía llegar a ser madre si me cuidaba, dado a que cuando crecí empezó a ignorarme como si nada, y últimamente lo hacía mucho, pero siempre desechaba esas ideas. Edward me dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar.

-Impacientes, no sé que le veis lo de ir al instituto- masculló Edward.

-Aparentar Edward, se llama aparentar- se mofó Alice

-Que graciosa- espetó Edward- vamos- y seguidamente salieron por la puerta.

Leo y yo estuvimos un rato tumbados en el sofá. El escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, como siempre hacía y yo escuchando el ritmo de su respiración y disfrutando del momento.

-Chicos, me voy a comprar, ¿quieres algo en especial, Silvia?- me preguntó Esme.

-No, bueno, sí, lo de siempre, ya sabes cual- dije restándole importancia.

-Como no voy a dejar a mi hijita sin chocolate- dijo con sarcasmo y roló los ojos- bueno, os dejo, adiós.

-Adiós Esme- dijimos Leo y yo al unísono. Nos dirigimos una sonrisa. Escuchamos como se subía al Alfa de Leo y como se alejaba de la casa.

-¿Solos?- preguntó.

-Solos- afirmé.

Poco a poco me posicione tumbada sobre él y empezamos nuestra sesión de besos. No es que nos importase darnos besos delante de los demás, solo que preferíamos hacer esto solos.

Sentí sus labios fríos y duros, pero a la vez dulces y ardientes sobre los míos. Mi respiración se agitó. Poco a poco, lleve mis manos a su pelo y entrelace mis dedos en el. Sus manos bajaron por mis costados e hicieron una presa en mi cintura. Me sorprendió ver como Leo estaba saltando poco a poco los límites puestos por él, aunque siempre cuidadoso.

Mi respiración no podía estar más agitada, y el ambiente más caldeado. Poco a poco me moví para situarme mejor, pero sin querer, le di a uno de los pequeños jarrones de la mesa con el pie.

Quise levantarme a por él, pero los brazos de Leo me sujetaban firmemente, así que actué lo más rápido posible, y, con mi poder, conseguí hacer que se mantuviese levitando en el aire. A veces, la telequinesis podía ser muy útil, sobre todo si eres torpe. Poco a poco lleve el jarroncito a la mesa, hasta que estuvo en un lugar seguro.

-Que inoportuno…- masculle como pude, dado a mi respiración agitada. De reojo vi como Leo también tenía la respiración agitada, pero poco a poco se calmó, antes que yo, claro.

-Muy inoportuno- aprobó con una risa.- tú no aprecias tu vida- dijo en un tono más serio, pero que se podía apreciar que iba en broma.

-Claro que no- le seguí la corriente- soy masoquista y estúpida.

-Eres masoquista y estúpida- dijo con una risa cogiéndome en sus brazos- algo más en lo que nos parecemos.

Volvió a besarme, repetidas veces, hasta que mi pulso se disparo de nuevo.

-Deberíamos ir de caza- murmuró sobre mis labios, haciéndome cosquillas. Solté una risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- murmuro de nuevo sobre mis labios, haciendo que su aliento me hiciese de nuevo cosquillas.

-Me haces cosquillas- dije como pude.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó, y pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de diversión. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-No, ni se te ocurra- decía mientras acercaba su boca a mi cuello- no, para- reí de anticipación.

Entonces, posó sus fríos labios sobre mi cuello y sopló haciendo presión, por lo que hizo un ruido de pedorretas que hacia cosquillas. Estallé a carcajadas. Sentía como él también se estaba riendo.

-Para… para…- rogué como pude jadeando, a lo que él me hizo caso, pero de repente, me subió la camiseta de mi pijama por debajo de mis pechos e realizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo en mi cuello, pero en mi barriga.

Estalle a carcajadas de nuevo.

-Basta... basta…- murmure ya casi sin aire. Por fin paro.

Cuando mi respiración se controlo, abrí los ojos y le vi con una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara. Me tire sobre él.

-Eres un monstruo realmente malvado- dije mientras le plantaba un beso en el cuello.

-Pues no hablemos de ti…-respondió.- Aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta.

Ir de caza. La verdad es que lo necesitábamos. El ya tenía los ojos negros, y supuse que yo los tendría algo más oscuros que un simple marrón chocolate.

-Espérate a que me cambie- respondí. Aún estaba con el pijama. Le di un beso y me subí a la habitación.

Después de ponerme el chándal y recogerme el pelo en una coleta, baje abajo y un sonriente Leo me esperaba.

-¿Sabes que estás hermosa con cualquier trapo que te pongas?- me susurró al pasar a su lado, cosa que hizo estremecerme. Se le pinto una sonrisa en la cara.

El sabía lo que provocaba en mí, y jugaba con ello.

-¿Sabes que juegas sucio?- pregunte cogiéndole de la mano y dándole un beso, pillándole desprevenido.

-No soy el único que juega sucio- dijo con maldad.

Seguidamente, me cogió y me subió a uno de sus hombros.

-Leo- chillé.

-Me llaman- respondió con sorna y echó a correr.

Durante todo el trayecto fui gritando, pataleando y riendo como una posesa. Al final, Leo debió de captar el efluvio de algún tipo de animal, por lo que paró.

-He temido seriamente por mi vida, creía que ibas a jugar con mi cabeza como si fuese una pelota de fútbol de tantas patadas que dabas- dijo teátricamente.

-Créeme, no eres el único que ha temido por su vida- espeté con sarcasmo. Él solo rió.

Dejamos de hablar y nos entregamos a nuestros sentidos. Sabía que el hecho de que yo estuviese de caza con él le era muy difícil, y me sentía mal, pero a la vez veía que le hacía ilusión venir conmigo de caza.

Capte el efluvio de unos cuantos alces al norte, y un poco más al este, un puma. A veces me daba mucha rabia no poder cazarlos, únicamente porque me pueden lastimar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Leo tenía la cabeza girada hacia el este.

-Ve a por él- le animé.- yo iré al norte a por los alces.

-No, tú te vienes conmigo- anunció y, seguidamente, cogió de mi mano empezó a correr. Yo solo le seguí la corriente.

Poco a poco, nos acercamos sigilosamente a donde estaba posicionado el puma. Podía ver perfectamente como sus sentidos estaban alerta, buscando alimento o algún peligro que le acechase. Por suerte fuimos tan sigilosos que no nos oyó.

No sé que esperaba Leo. Tal vez le hacía ilusión que le viese cazar, cosa que ya había observado muchas veces. Tal vez solo quisiese observarlo. Vi como se agachaba, preparado para atacar.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que, en vez de ir directo a su yugular, cogió y paralizo al puma, de tal modo que él con una mano, agarrase sus cuatro patas y las aprisionase contra el suelo y con la otra la cabeza. El puma por mucho que se moviese no conseguía que el escultural cuerpo de Leo se moviese ni un centímetro.

-Ven- me alentó.

-¿Para?- pregunté.

-Te voy a dar el gran honor de probar la sangre de un puma.

-Oh- ahora entendía su repentino entusiasmo- no, es tuyo, tú lo has aplacado, debes quedártelo tú.

-Ni hablar, es mi regalo del día- replicó.

-¿Desde cuándo hay regalo del día?- pregunte con una risita.

-Desde… ¿hoy?- y me miró con esa mirada que me hacia derretir. Yo únicamente pude suspirar.

Camine hacia el puma y me agache a la altura de su cuello, por el lado del lomo. Mire al puma, y luego mire a Leo. El solo tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Le dirigí una mirada de soslayo, a lo que el rio más. Bufé. Sabía que no me gustaba que me mirasen mientras cazaba, y aquí claramente no es que me mirase, sino que me observaba, y me ponía nerviosa.

Con un suspiro de resignación, me apoyé en el puma, que aún se movía, y acerqué mis dientes a su yugular y mordí. Sentía la deliciosa sangre del puma bajar por mi garganta y aplacar la quemazón. Era un nuevo sabor de sangre, y no era para nada asqueroso. Comparado con esos malolientes herbívoros, esto era el cielo. También podía escuchar los gimoteos del puma, que poco a poco fueron cesando hasta acabar.

Lo mismo ocurrió con su sangre, poco a poco fue escaseando, hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en una cascara vacía sin vida. Ya me hubiese gustado a mí poder seguir bebiendo de ese manjar, pero cada cosa tiene su fin. Mire el cuerpo inerte del puma y solté un suspiro de resignación.

-Que, ¿insatisfecha?- pregunto Leo.

La verdad es que el puma me había llenado como dos alces. Pero aún así, me frustraba mucho que se hubiese terminado.

-No, pero es injusto que se acabe tan pronto- me quejé mientras fruncía el ceño y daba una patada al suelo como una niña pequeña. Leo hecho una carcajada a lo que le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria. Se levanto del suelo y poco a poco se acercó a mí.

-Te ves tan dulce cuando te enfadas- me susurró mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas que, poco a poco, se fueron tiñendo de rojo. Poco a poco se acerco a mí y me dio un suave beso. Enredé mis dedos en su cabellera cobriza.

-A este paso no cazas- murmuré sobre sus labios. Él, con un suspiro, se separó de mí.

-Anda, vamos a cazar unos cuantos alces- anunció y me cogió de la mano.

-Unos cuantos tú, porque yo no sé si me cabrá más líquido en mi interior- dije mientras empezábamos a correr. Su suave risa aterciopelada hizo resonó en mis oídos, era encantadora.

Corrimos hacia donde estaban los alces. Yo solo bebí de uno, dado a que estaba llena. Mientras, me senté en los pies de un árbol para contemplar como Leo cazaba.

Aquello más que una simple caza, era todo un espectáculo. Ver como Leo se agazapaba, listo para atacar. Como sus músculos se tensaban y con la mayor rapidez, suavidad, sigilo y sutileza, como un águila hacia el mar, cargaba contra el alce, lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo y le mordía. Lo más impresionante es que lo hacía con tal pulcro que no salía con una sola mancha. Yo rara vez me manchaba, solo cuando la presa se movía mucho. Emmett… Emmett era un caso perdido… a estado mucho más tiempo cazando que yo y aún seguía manchándose.

Cuando Leo terminó, se incorporó y me pilló mirándole.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- se mofó.

-Claro- dije sarcásticamente, aunque mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. El rió.

-Anda, vamos a casa- me susurró cariñosamente, mientras envolvía su brazo en mi cintura.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Esme aún no había llegado. Leo me dio su espacio. El sabía que cuando venía de caza me iba directamente a darme una ducha, así que subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación para coger mi ropa de cambió.

Busque en un cajón mi ropa interior y camine hacia el armario, dispuesta a coger algo de ropa digna de estar por casa, una camiseta y un pantalón viejos y poco más. Cuando abrí la puerta, la mandíbula se me descolgó de la cabeza.

Esa pixie de Alice, la voy a matar. ¡Me había cogido toda la ropa y cambiado por una nada cómoda!, al menos a simple vista… Bufé desesperada y revolví toda la habitación en busca de algo decente que ponerme. Al final, después de tirar todos los trastos por el suelo y haber dejado la habitación hecha un trasto, me rendí, pero una tela gris envuelta entre las sábanas me dio una última esperanza.

Fui corriendo hacía ella y la cogí desesperada, pero me ilusión se fue al garete cuando vi que era una camiseta de Leo. Bueno, tampoco pasaba nada porque me la pusiese, de lo más cómoda iba a estar.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y me di una ducha reconfortante. Estaba tan bien que decidí llenar la bañera y más que ducharme, bañarme.

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño me hicieron "saltar", si se le puede decir así, en la bañera.

-Silvia, ¿estás bien?- preguntó un preocupado Leo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, solo es que me di un baño, más que una ducha- respondí riendo.

-De acuerdo- dijo aliviado- siento haberte interrumpido.

-Oh, no pasa nada, estaba pensando en salir-anuncié - ya tengo los dedos arrugados…- añadí sacando las manos del agua y frunciendo el ceño. Una risa se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Te veo abajo amor- dijo con dulzura. Suspiré. A veces me preguntaba cómo podía amarme tanto, alguien tan perfecto como él a alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Dejé ese tema, salir de la bañera y me envolví con la toalla. Cuando estuve seca, me puse la ropa interior y me solté el pelo, que había recogido previamente en un moño para que no se mojase.

Cogí la camiseta gris de Leo y la colgué de mis manos delante de mí.

¿Qué pensaría Leo? No creo que le molestase, él no es así, pero yo no solía ponerme solo camisetas para andar por casa…

Moví la cabeza energéticamente hacia los lados y me la puse. Me llegaba más o menos por arriba de la mitad superior del muslo. Tapaba lo necesario.

Baje las escaleras hacia el salón y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que Leo no estaba allí esperándome.

-¿Leo?- le llame, a sabiendas de que si estaba cerca, me oiría perfectamente.

De repente, una repentina corriente de aire chocó contra mí. Un gélido aliento chocaba contra mi cuello y unas pétreas manos se fijaban en mi cadera.

-¿Sabes qué eres demasiado deseable para tu seguridad?- me susurró en el oído, haciéndome temblar.

-B-bueno, no creo que una simple camiseta sea deseable- respondí, titubeando.

Él rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza, haciendo que su nariz acariciase la sensible piel de mi cuello. En un acto reflejo, me gire y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello.

Unimos nuestros labios en un beso suave, dulce y lleno de amor, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono. Estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestra burbuja, que no oímos como se abría la puerta.

-Hola chicos- saludo Esme, que acababa de venir de la compra. Casi pude oír el "_pop" _al explotar nuestra burbuja. Instintivamente, nos separamos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-No- respondimos a la vez, y nos dirigimos al sofá sin saber qué hacer.

Leo se tumbó en el sofá, haciendo que yo me tumbase en frente de él, a la orilla del sofá, aunque sabía perfectamente que no me iba a caer, dado a que sus brazos hacían una presa fija a mí alrededor. Encendimos la tele.

Estábamos viendo uno de esos programas ñoños y aburridos, cuando Leo rompió el silencio.

-Tengo una duda que me corroe por dentro- dijo graciosamente.

-Escúpela- respondí.

Poco a poco, fue pasando sus fríos dedos de mármol en dirección ascendente por mi pierna, lo que produjeron miles de descargas eléctricas y que la respiración se me agitase. Cuando llegó al borde de la camiseta, paró.

-¿Cómo es que te ha dado por ponerte mi camiseta?- me susurró Leo, acercándose a mi oído.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunté visiblemente preocupada y con la respiración agitada.

-Claro que no, mi amor- rió él- sólo que me intriga.

-Bueno, pues que, el elemento que tenemos como hermana, llamado Alice, me ha cogido toda la ropa decente que tenía en mi armario y no sé donde narices la ha metido- refunfuñé- y, como estaba ya subiéndome por las paredes porque no encontraba ropa, vi la única salvación. Tu camiseta.

Él solo rió, con esa risa que me quitaba el aliento.

Seguimos observando la tele, aunque más bien nos observábamos mutuamente, cuando un estremecimiento me sacudió. Aunque tuviese más temperatura de lo normal, nadie se libra de tener frío, y menos cuando estamos en invierno, en Forks y con la criatura más perfecta y helada de la tierra rodeándote.

-Tienes frío- afirmó Leo- deberías de ponerte algo más de ropa.

-A ver si encuentro algo decente- bufé.

-Si quieres te dejo un pantalón mío…-dijo con picardía. Yo sólo sonreí y me levanté del sofá.

-Anda, ven y ayúdame a encontrar mis pantalones entre esas montañas de… "trapos"- me estremecí con tan solo pensar lo que me había metido ahí Alice.

Le cogí de la mano y le arrastré hasta mi habitación, aunque se podría llamar nuestra, dado a que se puede decir que la compartíamos. Cada noche, cuando me iba a dormir, me acurrucaba en sus brazos mientras tarareaba mi canción, hasta que caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estuvimos tirando del armario, literalmente, la ropa hacia atrás. Leo reía cada vez que ponía cara de asco por algún tipo de ropa que no me gustaba o no era de mi agrado. Al final, después de haber sacado casi toda la ropa del armario, encontramos, al fondo del todo, mi queridísimo chándal.

-¡SI!- grité con todo el entusiasmo posible- ¡por fin lo encontramos!- suspire de alivio.

Vi de reojo como Leo se reía silenciosamente mientras me ponía el pantalón del chándal. Le saque la lengua infantilmente cuando termine. De pronto, me encontré atrapada entre el cuerpo de Leo y la pared. Sentí como sus labios, suaves y fríos, se posaban en los míos en un beso. Le devolví gustosa el beso, un beso lleno de amor, como todos los que me daba. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, aunque esta vez no fue necesario que él me detuviese, dado a que el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta de casa nos detuvo. Bufe exasperada.

-Seguro que ya han vuelto- anunció Leo.

-Anda, vamos abajo a chinchar un poco a tu hermano- le dije riendo, mientras tiraba de su mano.

Bajamos la escalera riendo por cosas sin sentido y, al llegar al recibidor, nos dimos cuenta de que la atmosfera que había allí no era la misma que la nuestra, y, lo más importante, Edward no estaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- les pregunté.

-_Él_ se ha ido- respondió Alice sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos al unísono Leo y yo.

-Edward, se ha ido- dijo con un suspiro.

En ese momento sentí como si cayese en un profundo abismo, en el que no poder salir.


End file.
